Esa Voz
by lemwimsen
Summary: Lexa necesita relajarse, y su hermana Anya lo sabe. Por eso, considerada como es, le regala a Lexa una tarjeta regalo para Velour, una de las líneas eróticas más elitistas, donde la misteriosa Eliza acaparará toda la atención de nuestra morena. (Au/Clexa)
1. I

La primera vez que habla con ella, no es algo que tenga planeado hacer.

Está en el despacho de su casa en la playa, en mitad de su supuesta semana de vacaciones, frotándose los ojos enrojecidos tras horas observando la pantalla de su ordenador. Horas y horas arreglando el despropósito que Finn ha conseguido liar en su último proyecto, casi costándoles no sólo la financiación de las obras del nuevo hotel en la Polinesia Francesa, si no también los visados del chef de cinco tenedores que su experto, y caro, buscador de talentos encontró en un pueblo perdido de los alpes franceses, y al que ha costado convencer para que se una a la familia de Polis Resorts y su idea de crear uno de los hoteles más lujosos y elitistas hasta ahora visto.

Se deja caer en su silla y suspira.

Siempre estuvo en contra de que metieran a Finn en el proyecto. Hijo de uno de los accionistas mayoritarios y elegido a dedo, con títulos comprados a base de donaciones a grandes universidades... Le pone enferma. Ha sudado, peleado y apenas dormido por conseguir no sólo su empleo, si no su puesto en el proyecto.

Es entonces cuando deja vagar la mirada por la mesa, para descubrir el "regalo" de cumpleaños de su hermana (ah, sí, ¿se le ha olvidado aclarar que es su cumpleaños hoy? Gracias, Finn...). La tarjeta le devuelve la mirada.

Negra, con una tipografía cursiva y dorada.

VELOUR.

Después, una combinación de números y letras que, según su preciada hermana Anya, a la que casi tira la tarjeta a la cara, le da acceso a crearse una cuenta Y a una hora gratis para poder usar los servicios de la afamada y elitista línea erótica. "A ver si así te relajas de verdad, hermanita, porque estás más tensa que la cuerda de una guitarra".

Gilipollas.

...

Aunque eso no evita que alargue el brazo y coja la tarjeta, al tiempo que abre su navegador (en modo incógnito, claro) para entrar en la web de la línea en cuestión.

Página en negro, y la misma tipografía con efecto dorado.

Hace clic en ella, y le da dos opciones, meter un doble código como cliente o, por el contrario, introducir un código de nuevo miembro.

Pone este segundo y, tal cual teclea el último número, la página actualiza y se le abre un formulario. No le pide ni nombre ni apellidos, tan sólo un apodo, su género y franja de edad.

Tamborilea sus dedos sobre la mesa antes de teclear: HEDA.

Luego, obviamente, rellena los otros campos e introduce los datos de una tarjeta, para cuando se le acabe la hora.

Sonríe, no va a gastarla ni de coña.

Tan sólo va a probar cómo funciona por simple curiosidad, nada más. Ha oído hablar de este sitio a base de frases susurradas por lo bajo, en baños, fiestas de empresa, copas con posibles clientes...

Velour, donde tus sueños se hacen realidad, a una sola llamada de distancia.

Rellena el formulario y la página le pide que se descargue una app en el móvil, llamada "Secret Menu" y la sincronice con su cuenta usando su apodo y un código de un sólo uso.

Interesante.

Minutos después, puede dejar el ordenador. Ya lo tiene.

La aplicación resulta ser, efectivamente, el menú de Velour.

¿Deseas hablar con un hombre? ¿Una mujer?

¿Qué franja de edad?

¿Alguna fantasía? La lista de opciones es laaaaaaaarga.

Y tiene hasta la posibilidad de pedir a alguien en particular, de planificar una llamada (porque resulta que no tienes que llamar, te llaman).

La verdad, en este punto Lexa está impresionada. Profesional, personal y simple. Si llegase a conocer al fundador (o fundadora, no desea juzgar nada), le daría la mano y su más sincera enhorabuena.

Marca la opción "Mujer", por eso de saber que es gay desde los siete. Pone "25 a 30 años", para que sea de más o menos de su edad. No le llama ninguna fantasía, la verdad, por lo que no marca nada, y ...

Para, deja el móvil sobre su portátil (ahora cerrado) y se levanta de la silla.

Oh, dios, ¿lo va a hacer?

...

Sí, lo va a hacer.

Pero primero, necesita una copa.

Sale del despacho y se encamina al pequeño bar de su salón, cuyos ventanales dan a esa pequeña playa de arena blanca y privada que venía con la vivienda (un pequeño regalo por su último ascenso de parte de su padre adoptivo).

Una vez tiene su whiskey en la mano (con hielo y sin agitar, gracias), vuelve a su despacho, a su silla y a su móvil. Desde la pantalla de este, el botón de "Llamar ahora" la espera.

Bebe un trago y aprieta el dichoso botón.

El corazón le va a cien por hora, y observa su ordenador.

No debería estar haciendo... esto. Debería seguir arreglando el desaguisado de...

Su teléfono suena.

Número oculto.

Las yemas de los dedos le cosquillean y, tras un nuevo trago rápido, acepta la llamada.

\- Hey -intenta decir. Aunque lo que sale de su garganta sea más parecido a una pobre imitación del croar de una rana.

Una risa grave, profunda y, pese a todo, muy femenina, le llega desde el otro lado de la línea.

...

\- Hola, Heda -le saluda una voz igual de grave y profunda que la risa. Su dueña, claro.

"

Oh, vaya", piensa, debatiendo internamente si el nerviosismo que siente es por esa voz o por, bueno, por la excitación de estar haciendo algo considerado moralmente tabú.

\- Hola -devuelve el saludo, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que no sabe cómo llamar a su interlocutora, por lo que suelta un elegante-, eeeeh...

\- Puedes llamarme Eliza.

Lexa frunce el ceño.

\- No es tu verdadero nombre, ¿verdad? -pregunta, sólo para cerciorarse de que este "encuentro" se va a quedar en el más absoluto anonimato por ambas partes.

Vuelve la risa, y Lexa debe cruzarse de piernas.

\- No, no lo es. Primeriza, ¿eh?

\- Ah, sí. Lo siento, yo no suelo... hacer... esto...

Señala el aire, como si la tal Eliza pudiese verla y entender a qué se refiere.

El caso es que funciona.

\- Tranquila, no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras. Puedes cortar la llamada cuando quieras, sin necesidad de despedidas ni nada. Las reglas las pones tú.

Bebe otro trago.

\- ¿Qué bebes? -pregunta Eliza.

\- Whiskey.

\- ¿Con hielo?

Lexa asiente, antes de responder:

\- Sí.

\- Buena opción. ¿Y dónde estás, Heda?

Ah...

\- Tranquila -vuelve a hablar Eliza, seguramente tras oír cómo Lexa tragaba saliva-, con que me digas en casa, en el trabajo o en un hotel, me vale.

Suspira.

\- En casa, en el despacho de mi casa. Yo... lo siento, de veras. No debería estar... hablando contigo ahora mismo, la verdad. Debería estar trabajando.

Deja el vaso sobre la mesa y se pasa la mano libre por la frente.

\- Todos nos merecemos un pequeño descanso, Heda. Seguro que te lo mereces. ¿Supongo bien si digo que estás en el sillón de tu despacho?

\- Supones bien -le confirma.

\- Tienes voz de tener una de esas mesas escritorio modernas. Me imagino, madera oscura, tal vez reciclada, sobre patas de acero negro, ¿me acerco?

Lexa mira su mesa de cristal.

\- Completamente -responde, porque quién es ella para negarle algo a la dueña de esa voz que se le asemeja al caramelo fundido.

\- ¿Sabes? Si estuviese allí, contigo, me sentaría sobre la mesa, entre ti y el teclado.

Uy.

\- Me subiría ligeramente la falda para que puedas apreciar mis piernas. Me encantan, ¿sabes? Largas, bronceadas, ¿te gustan, Heda?

\- Sí -susurra, abriéndose un poco el cuello de su camisa.

Mira el aire acondicionado. Sí, sigue puesto.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, me gustan.

La risa vuelve a aparecer y Lexa no puede juntar más sus piernas.

\- ¿Eres una chica de piernas, Lexa? O prefieres los pechos, o tal vez seas una amante de culos. ¿Qué te encanta de una mujer, Heda?

\- Los pechos -no duda en responder.

\- Vaya, estás de suerte, porque la camisa que llevo se me ha desabrochado de varios botones.

\- Qué casualidad -susurra Lexa, cerrando los ojos y agarrando su camisa en un esfuerzo por no caer aún en la tentación de bajarla.

\- Qué casualidad, sí. Y me viene bien, porque hace calor, demasiado, y me la quiero quitar. Quiero que el aire acaricie suavemente mi piel, y enseñarte el precioso sujetador de encaje negro que me he comprado sólo para ti. Es una preciosidad, ¿quieres verlo, Heda?

\- Mmmsí, sí, claro -contesta, bajando su mano, colándola entre sus muslos, por encima de sus vaqueros.

\- Te estoy sonriendo, traviesa, mientras me desabrocho cada botón. Len. Ta. Men. Te.

Oh, dios.

Se desabrocha ella también los botones del pantalón, colándola sin pensarlo por dentro de su ropa interior.

Dios, está tan mojada.

\- ¿Te gusta, Heda?

\- Oh, sí -medio gime.

Eliza ríe.

\- Me refiero al sujetador, ¿te gusta?

\- Te sobra.

\- Directa -responde la dueña de esa voz que le está fundiendo el cerebro, y termina de petárselo al susurrarle al oído-, me encanta. Heda, ¿me haces un favor? ¿Le dices adiós a mi sujetador?

\- Ah...adiós sujetador -consigue decir, al tiempo que su mano se mueve, rítmicamente por el interior de sus bragas.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo seguir trabajando? O prefieres mis pechos, firmes, de los que te llenan la mano al cogerlos, con mis preciosos y duros pezones rosas. Me los quiero agarrar y apretar, ¿puedo?

Lexa asiente, aumentando el ritmo de su mano, apretando su clítoris, dibujando círculos, espirales y el puto abecedario entero, con números incluidos, y está en la G, curiosamente, cuando vuelve a oír la voz de Eliza.

\- Heda -susurra-, ¿puedo?

\- Sí, puedes. Puedes.

Oye un gemido al otro lado y...

Oh, joder.

Una explosión de placer le recorre el cuerpo.

Joder.

Oh, joder, joder, joder.

\- Joder -se le escapa.

La risa vuelve, y podría correrse una segunda vez con ella.

\- Ah, lo siento. Suelo durar más.

\- Tranquila, seguramente sea que necesitabas mucho este... descanso. ¿Quieres seguir?

\- Yo, ah...

Se saca la mano del pantalón, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella.

\- Lo entiendo, el trabajo es el trabajo -le indica Eliza.

\- Lo siento, en serio.

\- No te disculpes, tranquila. ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Oh, sí. Sí, mucho.

\- En ese caso, si quieres, la próxima que necesites un descanso, escribe mi nombre y podemos seguir. Quien sabe, igual hasta te enseño si mis braguitas hacen juego con mi sujetador.

\- Dios -susurra, Lexa.

De nuevo, la risa.

\- Te dejo que me llames Eliza. Hasta la próxima, Heda.

\- Ciao -se despide, antes de colgar.

...

¿Ciao?

¿En serio?

Dios...

Le va a tener que dar un abrazo a Anya.


	2. II

La segunda vez que habla con ella, está completamente planeado.

Han pasado casi dos semanas, sí. En parte es porque, al terminar de arreglarlo todo, y hasta conseguir que la constructora le confirme que podrán terminar una semana antes de lo previsto, Anya le ha secuestrado el móvil para que disfrute de las vacaciones (gracias a dios, su hermana no preguntó el por qué del abrazo que le dio cuando fue a anunciarle que ya podía dejar el ordenador y volver a sus merecidas vacaciones). En parte porque, por lo poco que duró en su sesión con Eliza, le da algo de vergüenza volver a hablar con ella.

No se vaya a pensar algo malo de Lexa, suele tener mucha más estamina. Fue el estrés del momento, con lo del proyecto y el no haber parado de trabajar durante horas. Y era su primera vez haciendo uso de una línea erótica, los nervios jugaron en contra, además de que no es justo que le toque una maldita mujer con una voz en la que se dejaría envolver y... y era muy profesional, sabía lo que decía y cómo decirlo, oh sí.

...

Vale, lo reconoce, puede que haya tardado en llamar, pero Eliza y su maldita voz calienta bragas ha conseguido que las neuronas de Lexa se volvieran monotemáticas y... sí, se ha masturbado casi todas las noches recordando esa llamada. La excepción, esa noche en la que volvió a Nueva York desde California.

Los aviones le ponen nerviosa, ni siquiera pensar en Eliza le quitó de la cabeza las mil imágenes de su futura muerte en esa caja metálica voladora.

Por eso, una vez estuvo de nuevo al día en el trabajo, y tras ver cómo Finn se llevaba unos elogios que no le pertenecían en absoluto, Lexa volvió a abrir el "Secret Menu" y fue directa al campo de nombre para pedir a Eliza.

La llamada se realizaría esa noche, a las 20:15 para ser exactos, perfecto para poder cenar antes y relajarse un poco.

Y aquí está, tumbada en su sofá, con su copa en la mano y el móvil en la mesita frente a ella. De fondo, rock clásico, uno de sus playlists favoritos. Ha encendido unas velas aromáticas, bajado el tono de luz. De relax, preparada. Todo a su gusto.

\- Esta vez nada de nervios -se repite por decimosexta vez desde que se ha sentado en el sofá.

Mira el reloj.

20:14.

Un minuto.

Vale, se acerca el momento.

Coge el móvil y deja el vaso.

...

Qué largo este minut...

El teléfono suena, y no tarda ni un segundo en cogerlo.

\- Hola -saluda, y se felicita por sonar, esta vez, como una persona normal.

\- Heda, hola -vuelve a oír esa voz que le hace apretar los muslos de forma inconsciente.

Oh, vamos, Lexa, ¡no caigas tan rápido en las redes de esta voz sexy! ¡Tú puedes!

\- Hola -repite.

Ah, muy bien, esto arregla por completo tu imagen ante Eliza, vamos bien... Al menos se ríe.

Dios, su risa sigue igual de grave y profunda, y calentando bragas sin proponérselo.

\- Hola -le devuelve de nuevo Eliza.

\- Si no te importa, voy a dejar los saludos porque podemos entrar en bucle -comenta Lexa, frotándose los ojos con la mano libre.

\- Mejor, sí -vuelve a reír su interlocutora-. Me alegra saber de nuevo de ti, la última vez me dejaste con ganas... de seguir

\- Ya, yo... lo siento, en serio, la última vez no sé qué me pasó.

\- Los nervios nos traicionan en los peores momentos, Heda. Hoy te escucho más relajada, ¿lo estás?

Lexa asiente, dejando la copa en la mesa y echándose atrás en el sofá.

\- Sí -la piel se le eriza al escuchar esa risa grave que parece acariciarle la mente-, mucho más relajada.

\- ¿Y deberías estar trabajando? -nota la sonrisa en la voz, la misma que se le dibuja a ella.

\- Todo atado y terminado, esta noche soy libre.

\- Esta noche eres toda mía.

Completamente, piensa.

\- ¿Y donde nos encontramos hoy? -pregunta Eliza.

\- En mi casa, en el salón.

\- Lo veo, ¿acabas de llegar?

\- Hace poco, sí.

\- Pobre, seguro que has trabajado duro en la oficina hoy.

La cara de Finn, feliz de recibir esos halagos que no le pertenecen, se le cruza por la mente, y agita la cabeza en un intento de alejarlo de ella.

No es el momento.

\- Mucho -responde.

\- Vaya, eso ha sonado a día duro. Pero no estoy aquí para que lo recuerdes. Estoy aquí para que te olvides de ello, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad.

\- Y por eso te mereces un striptease. ¿Adivinas qué llevo puesto ahora?

\- Ah... ¿no?

\- Venga, inténtalo. Te prometo que el regalo que te voy a dar si lo adivinas, te va a gustar mucho.

Piensa, Lexa. ¿Qué puede llevar?

¿Qué?

\- Unos... ¿pantalones vaqueros negros ceñidos y una camisa blanca entreabierta? -es lo único que se le ocurre.

Y no tiene nada que ver que sea lo que lleva la modelo del anuncio que le sonríe desde la revista abandonada sobre la mesita de café. Para nada.

...

La chica del anuncio lleva la camisa bien abrochada. Completamente diferente.

\- Vaya, ¿me has puesto cámaras? -se ríe Eliza- Has dado en el blanco.

\- ¿Qué he ganado?

\- Aún no, Heda. ¿Eso que oigo de fondo es AC/DC?

Frunce el ceño, prestándole atención a la melodía que sale de los altavoces.

\- Ah, sí. Efectivamente.

\- Tienen una canción que me encanta, ¿puedes poner The Jack?

\- Sí, claro -responde Lexa, cogiendo la tablet sincronizada a los altavoces, y buscando la canción.

\- Y súbeme el volumen un poco, tiene que ser perfecto. ¿Hay alguna forma de que bajes la luz de tu salón?

\- Vale, tengo la canción. Y ya está bajada, he puesto velas también.

La risa de Eliza inunda la línea.

\- Me encantas, Heda -se le eriza el pelo-. En ese caso, dale al play.

Los primeros acordes de la guitarra y bajo llenan su salón, pero nada comparado al suspiro que le llega de Eliza. No entiende como un simple suspiro puede ser tan erótico, en serio.

\- Me encanta esta canción, no puedo evitar moverme al ritmo, con los ojos cerrados, dejándome llevar.

Cierra los ojos, y se la imagina a una Eliza de curvas perfectas, rubia (porque le pierden), meciéndose al sonido de la canción.

\- Mmmmmm, me desabrocho más la camisa, cada botón. Poco a poco, no quiero enseñártelo todo de golpe. Por eso me giro y te doy la espalda. La verdad es que soy un poco tímida, Heda, espero que no te importe.

\- En... en absoluto.

Esa risa, en serio.

\- Ya no me quedan botones que desabrochar, que pena. Con lo bien que me queda y me la tengo que quitar. Primero la manga derecha, poco a poco, acariciando mi piel. Suave, lentamente, sin prisas. Después la izquierda, tranquila, descubriendo más y más mi espalda desnuda. Uy, se me ha olvidado decirte que no llevo sujetador.

Casi se sorprende al sentir una caricia de su propia mano por encima de su pantalón. Aunque era previsible, su ropa íntima ya está para tirar y acaban de empezar.

La chica es buena, MUY buena.

\- La camisa se va al suelo, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

\- Mucho -contesta, intentando espaciar sus caricias.

Quiere durar, quiere ver cómo termina todo.

\- Mucho, ¿eh? En ese caso no debería girarme, quiero que seas feliz.

\- Por mí, no te cortes.

\- No lo haré -puede oír en la voz de Eliza esa risa que podría tatuarse si pudiera-. Me giro entonces, no del todo. Quiero que veas mi perfil, la curva de mi espalda, la silueta de mis pechos rematados por mis pezones, duros, por ti. Ansiosos porque los toques, por rendirse a ti.

Gime, porque no puede hacer otra cosa, y decide abandonar su ingle para colar su mano en su camiseta, ignorando su sujetador. Si no puede tocar los pezones de Eliza, lo hará con los suyos. Por eso, empieza a acariciarse el izquierdo, lentamente, sin precipitarse.

\- Mmmmmm que bien suenas -le susurra Eliza-. Casi me dan ganas de empezar a tocarme ya.

"¿Qué te lo impide?", piensa Lexa. Y casi lo dice en voz alta, casi.

Se muerde el labio. Esta vez va a hacer todo lo posible no sólo por terminar de una vez esa hora de regalo, si no demostrarle a Eliza que la primera vez fue una excepción. Va a durar todo lo que pueda y más.

\- Me desabrocho el pantalón, y lo bajo, agachándome con él, mostrándote cada vez más de mis piernas, largas, suaves y, vaya...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Parece que tampoco me he puesto braguitas, Heda. Ups.

Oh, dios.

Su entrepierna clama su atención, por eso abandona sus pezones, bajando la mano por su piel, hasta toparse con su pantalón.

\- Ahora es cuando te doy tu regalo, Heda.

\- ¿Ah, sí? -se desabrocha el pantalón.

\- Ahora... -baja la voz Eliza, profunda, caliente. Tan caliente- ahora es cuando me toco para ti.

Ooooooooh, joder.

No aguanta más las ganas y, por fin, cuela su mano en su pantalón, en sus bragas, gimiendo al notarse, húmeda y caliente.

Diosssssssssssssssantooooooooooooo.

\- Parece que has empezado antes que yo -susurra Eliza, con la respiración agitada-. Suenas tan bien al oído, Heda. Tanto que no puedo más, necesito tocarme. Por ti, para ti, ¿me dejas?

\- Mmmmmmmmsí, sí, dios sí.

Un gemido le llega desde el otro lado de la línea, y se arquea inconscientemente.

Esa voz, grave, profunda, ya de por sí es erótica. Y su risa es.. es... le llega hasta lo más profundo de la mente. Pero ese gemido...

\- Eliza -murmura.

\- Estoy tan mojada, tan... cachonda. Por ti, Heda, por ti. No puedo parar de acariciarme, paseo mis dedos por mi coño, de delante a atrás, de atrás a delante, jugando con uno de mis pezones endurecidos. Acariciándolos, apretándolos. Se siente tan bien, tanto, ¿te gusta Heda?

Esa última A se convierte en un nuevo gemido que la obliga a aumentar el ritmo.

\- Me encanta -susurra.

\- Hago círculos alrededor de mi clítoris-sigue esa diosa del sexo telefónico, y su voz se entrecorta, le cuesta hablar- lentos, rápidos y volviendo a cambiar a lentos.

Lexa es incapaz de no imitarla, de no seguir el ritmo que marcan las palabras de Eliza.

\- Necesito... -consigue decir la morena.

\- Qué necesitas, Heda.

Lo nota, nota como aumenta la tensión en su cuerpo, sabe que está cerca, pero antes...

\- Dedos -consigue decir-. Dedos.

\- ¿Dónde? -pregunta Eliza, con voz ronca y agitada.

\- Dentro.

\- Oh, sí. Sí, dentro, Heda. ¿Cuantos?

\- Dos -medio gime Lexa, preparándose.

\- Dos dedos, me meto dos dedos y mmmmmmmmmmmm...

Ooooooooooh, joderrrrrrrrrrrr.

Se los mete ella también, arqueándose todo lo que puede, dejándose caer a un lado, tumbándose en el sofá.

\- Taaaa..aaan bien, Hedaaa -oye junto a su oído-. Por ti... Fuera, dentro, fuera y... dentro... una y otra y otra vez, masajeando con la base de la mano mi clítoris, aprove... aprovechando el movimiento.

Sigue su ritmo, notándose cada vez más cerca de la cúspide de su placer.

\- Estoy a punto -le indica Eliza-, tan sólo...

Lexa gime.

\- Heda, necesito...

¿Qué? ¿Qué necesita?

\- Necesito oírte, Heda. Necesito... que te corras para mí.

Y cómo si hubiese apretado un resorte invisible, el orgasmo llega. Olas y olas de placer que la hacen perder momentáneamente el control de su cuerpo. No puede evitar soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un largo grito de éxtasis.

Jo.

Der.

Sí.

Tarda unos segundos en recuperarse, en darse cuenta de que ha soltado el móvil para poder agarrar y estrujar la tela de uno de los cojines.

Ah, mierda.

Lo encuentra entre su hombreo y ese mismo cojín, y se lo lleva a la oreja.

\- Dios, Heda -dice Eliza, con la misma respiración agitada que la suya-. Eso ha sido... bufff...

Sí, bufff, la mejor definición que podría darle a esta noche.

\- Ha sido impresionante -intenta ayudar Lexa en la descripción-. Hay que repetirlo.

\- Oh, sí. Sin duda alguna. Sabes dónde encontrarme, Heda. Te espero para la siguiente, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, de acuerdo.

\- Buenas noches, Heda. Descansa.

\- Buenas noches, Eliza -se despide, antes de colgar.

Posa su mano con el móvil sobre su pecho, incapaz de moverse.

Guau.

Vale.

Dos cosas.

Tiene que mirar su agenda y pedir cita cuanto antes, eso lo primero. Y, segundo, para la próxima, debe pegarse de alguna forma su teléfono a la cabeza, ¡se niega a que vuelva a caerse y perderse de nuevo a Eliza en el maldiiiiiito mejor momento!

...

Se saca los dedos de, bueno, de ella y del pantalón, incapaz de mirarlos sin sonreír.

Cuanto antes, debe concertar la siguiente llamada cuanto antes.


	3. III

Maldita sea.

Se pasa la mano libre por la cara, nerviosa.

No le gusta esto, no le gusta nada y, sin embargo, no puede escapar de esta situación.

Oye a la azafata por los altavoces de la puerta de embarque, llamando a los de business. Por ello, se levanta, cogiendo el asa de su maleta de mano y acercándose al mostrador, le da el billete y su pasaporte a la sonriente azafata.

No le gusta volar, no le parece normal que una caja metálica surque los cielos como si nada. No es natural.

Pero su jefe se lo ha dejado claro hace unas horas. Es la única que puede ir a Bora Bora, en la Polinesia Francesa, y averiguar por qué la policía local ha arrestado al capataz y la mitad de los obreros de las obras del hotel.

¿Que por qué es la única? Porque cuando se empezó el proyecto, se decidió que varias personas tuvieran los papeles en regla para acudir a Bora Bora en caso de emergencia. Al parecer, Lexa era la única que había seguido lo dicho en esa reunión, por lo que era la única que podía ir a averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando y, en nombre de Polis Resorts, asegurarse de que todo fuera bien.

Le empiezan a sudar las manos en el pasillo acristalado que la lleva al avión. Lo ve, ahí parado, como si nada. Una tumba metálica con alas.

Nada, en cuanto se suba, un par de pastillas y se quedará KO durante el viaje.

Duda un segundo antes de entrar en el avión, ante la mirada sonriente de otra azafata. Le pone nerviosa que sonrían tanto. ¿Por qué tienen que sonreír tanto? Es como si quisieran calmarla, que se relaje antes de protagonizar un reboot del piloto de Lost.

\- Su asiento está en el pasillo de la derecha -le indica la chica, tras echarle un vistazo rápido a su billete.

Lexa le devuelve la sonrisa, forzada, y sigue las indicaciones hasta llegar a su asiento en business.

Guarda la maleta de mano en su sitio, se sienta, pone su móvil en modo avión, coge su bolso y saca… saca la… no… No, nonononononononononononononono.

¡No!

No tiene su cajita de pastillas milagrosas. ¿Dónde…?

La imagen mental de la caja en la mesa de su salón le llega a la mente, y deja caer la cabeza en el asiento.

Suspira, pensando. ¿Qué hacer?

\- ¿Un periódico? -le pregunta la azafata.

\- Un whiskey, con hielo -le responde porque, sinceramente, se la sudan las noticias del mundo en estos momentos.

Quiere alcoholizarse, quiere quedarse en coma en el avión. Quiere…

La azafata le trae una de esas mini botellitas de coña y un vasito con hielos, y le avisa de que se ponga el cinturón, van a despegar en breves instantes.

Se lo pone, y vierte todo el contenido de la botellita en el vaso, sacudiéndolo un poco con la esperanza de que salga más. Pero no, parece que hoy no va a ser el día en que rompa las leyes de la física y saque medio litro de whisky de una botella de abulta algo más que su pulgar.

Se lo bebe de dos tragos, agarra los reposabrazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, e ignora por completo a la azafata y sus instrucciones de seguridad, para poder cerrar los ojos e imaginarse lejos de esa trampa mortal en la que se encuentra.

Se deja los dedos cuando siente que el avión se mueve, y aguanta la respiración al notar que empiezan a despegar.

Sus pulmones se quejan cuando oye el pitidito que indica que ya, están en el aire, el vuelo ha empezado y puede pedirle otro whisky a la azafata (que espera que no la juzgue por este viaje).

Y cuando avisan que ya se pueden conectar al wifi del avión, decide que a lo mejor el sacar el portátil y centrarse toooooooooooooodo el viaje en su trabajo le puede venir bien.

Por eso, se levanta y saca el portátil de su equipaje de mano, encendiéndolo y conectándose al wifi del avión, y aprovecha también para conectar el teléfono en un "por si acaso".

Y parece funcionar, hasta que necesita ir un segundo al baño.

Evita el mirar por las ventanas, dando gracias porque la mayoría estén cerradas para sumir en una larga noche a los viajeros. Y consigue llegar al baño sin incidentes. Sin embargo, justo cuando tira de la cadena, empiezan.

Ya de por sí, el oír el estruendo que provoca la succión del inodoro del avión, la trae de vuelta a esa realidad en la que sobrevuela a miles, millones de kilómetros de altura (vale, sí, millones no… pero lo parece!). Pero no termina de entrar en modo pánico hasta que las turbulencias empiezan, sentándola en el inodoro.

Tal vez no duran más de dos segundos, eteeeeeeeeeeeernos, pero la dejan clavada en el sitio, incapaz de moverse, y pensando en todo lo que se va a perder de la vida.

Adiós, Anya. La mejor hermana adoptiva que ha podido tener.

Adiós, cafetería de la esquina que clava los lattes. La de mañanas que le arregló con esas maravillas.

Adiós, mantita guay para ver la tele. La de noches que mejoró con su suavidad y calorcito.

Adiós…. Adiós, Eliza. La mejor sorpresa que se ha encontrado nunca, con esa voz a la que se ha hecho adicta y que ojalá pudiese escuchar una… última…

Le vibra el móvil.

¿La están llamando?

Lo saca, y mira el "Número oculto" que le aparece en pantalla, y el 20:15 en la parte de arriba.

Eliza.

¿Cómo? Ah, el wifi tal vez.

\- ¿Sí? -responde, con la voz agitada.

\- ¿Has empezado ya sin mí? -oye la voz de Eliza, divertida.

\- No. No, créeme, no tiene nada que… -otra turbulencia la obliga a callarse, provocando un sonido mezcla entre gemido ahogado y gritito de socorro.

\- Heda, ¿estás bien?

Niega con la cabeza, apretando contra su oído el móvil, casi intentando colarse a través de él y desaparecer de ahí.

\- ¿Heda? -la vuelve a oír.

\- No me gusta volar. No… no me gustan los aviones y… me he… me he dejado las pastillas en casa-responde.

\- Estás en un avión -concluye Eliza.

\- No… no sabía que iba a viajar, mi jefe me ha avisado a última hora. Habría cancelado la llamada -explica Lexa-, habría… Debería… debo volver a mi sitio…

\- ¿Dónde estás ahora?

\- En el baño del avión.

\- Perfecto.

¿Qué?

¿Perfecto?

\- Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, vamos a intentar relajarte, ¿de acuerdo? -le dice Eliza, bajando el tono de voz a ese que tanto conoce y que consigue erizarle la piel con la primera sílaba.

\- No sé si va a fun… -empieza.

\- Sssssssssh, cierra los ojos -le corta Eliza.

Se ve incapaz de no cerrarlos.

\- Céntrate en mi voz, Heda. Sólo estamos tú y yo, a solas.

Suspira, intentando centrarse en esa voz que le llega a través del auricular.

\- Ahora, quiero oírte, Heda.

\- ¿Oírme?

\- Sí, quiero oírte. Quiero que te toques para mí, que te masturbes y te corras para mí.

\- ¿Qué? No… no sé si…

\- Sé que puedes hacerlo, Heda -le vuelve a cortar.

\- Eliza.

\- Inténtalo, por mí. Quiero volver a escucharte, me muero por oír tus gemidos al oído. Por favor, Heda.

Es el "por favor" el que le quita las dudas, susurrado, cómo si la chica a la que conoce por Eliza también necesitase esas llamadas a las 20:15. Cómo si la esperase a lo largo del día, odiando los días en los no pueden hablar porque el trabajo de Lexa o alguna reunión social no permiten a la morena concertar esa cita tan deseada.

Y Lexa sabe que tan sólo son imaginaciones suyas, o al menos una vocecilla en su cabeza se lo recuerda, recordándole que Eliza hace todo esto por trabajo, y ella está pagando por cada segundo al teléfono con esa chica cuya voz es sexo líquido que le inunda el cerebro.

\- Vale, pero necesito que me guíes -termina aceptando Lexa-. No puedo… Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en qué hacer.

\- Perfecto -le murmura Eliza, y cree escuchar una sonrisa en su voz-. En ese caso, espera un momento.

Oye ruidos, como si hubiesen dejado el teléfono en una mesa o algo, y al cabo de unos segundos, una música suave le llega por la línea.

\- Bien -vuelve Eliza-. Ahora, necesito que te eches hacia atrás y apoyes la espalda.

Lo hace, cogiendo aire de forma precipitada al sentir el frío de la pared del baño contra su camisa.

\- Si es viaje de trabajo, presupongo que vas aún en traje ¿Llevas pantalones o falda? -le pregunta Eliza.

\- Pantalones. Prefiero los pantalones.

\- Mmmmmmm, traje de dos piezas y pantalón. Dime que vas con corbata, me encantan las mujeres con corbata.

\- Ah, sí -responde, aunque su corbata esté en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. En su sitio.

Oye la risa profunda de Eliza.

\- No has sonado muy convencida.

\- Vale, ahora no la llevo, pero suelo llevarla -explica Lexa.

La risa vuelve, convirtiéndose en un gemido que la obliga a tomar aire.

\- Acaríciate el abdomen -le indica Eliza-, me encantaría acariciártelo en círculos, con las yemas de mis dedos, con las uñas. Acaríciate por mí, Heda.

Se sube la camisa, siguiendo las indicaciones que le han dado. Suavemente, dibuja círculos en su abdomen, atreviéndose incluso a convertir algunos de esos círculos en ochos.

\- Necesito que vayas ampliando las caricias, que bajen, que rocen ese límite con ese pantalón que tanto deseo que te quites.

La piel se le eriza, y traza una línea desde su ombligo hasta rozar la tela de su pantalón, y un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral.

\- Ahora sube, lentamente, cuela tu…

No consigue escuchar el final de la frase. Una nueva turbulencia hace que la mano que no sujeta el móvil se ancle a la pared, en busca de algo que agarrar.

\- Eh, ssssssssh, todo va bien -le susurra Eliza- Vuelve a mi. ¿Estás conmigo?

\- Debería volver a mi sitio.

\- ¿Han dicho algo por megafonía?

\- No.

\- Entonces todo va bien, Heda. Confía en mí. ¿Confías en mi?

Lexa duda.

\- Hey, podemos parar si quieres. Puedes volver a tu asiento y avisar a una de las auxiliares de vuelo de que no te gusta volar y ver si te puede ayudar, ¿vale?

La voz de Eliza, grave y sexy, le llega teñida de preocupación.

\- Lo siento -susurra Lexa.

\- No, no lo sientas. No es tu culpa, ¿vale? Tu jefe es el que me está cayendo mal en estos momentos, por meterte en este viaje que no me va a permitir escucharte perder el control.

No puede evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Heda? -la llama-. Podrías… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Frunce el ceño.

¿Un favor?

\- Cuando aterrices, cuando llegues a donde sea que vas, concierta nuestra siguiente cita. Así… -calla, interrumpiéndose a propósito.

¿Así qué?

\- ¿Eliza? -llama a su vez- ¿Así qué?

La oye suspirar.

Pero no responde, no inmediatamente. Pasan unos segundos, y hubiese pensado que le ha colgado, de no ser por la música de fondo que sigue llegándole.

\- Así sabré que has llegado bien -susurra, al fin.

Oh.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Disculpa, no… No es profesional. Olvídalo -le dice Eliza.

\- Cuando llegue a tierra, concertaré la cita -le responde-. Gracias por preocuparte.

Escucha como su interlocutora coge aire.

\- Y, ahora, te voy a dejar. Me vuelvo a mi sitio a apretarme todo lo que pueda el cinturón y rezar por mi vida a quien quiera escuchar mis plegarias.

Esa risa grave vuelve a sus oídos.

\- Haz el favor de avisar a una de las auxiliares, tal vez puedan ayudarte -le dice Eliza.

\- Hablamos pronto -se despide.

\- Hasta la próxima.

Espera un segundo, y cuelga.

No se levanta aún, incapaz de reaccionar, aún sorprendida por ese tono preocupado de Eliza.

¿Preocupada? ¿Por ella?

Tal vez por perder a una clienta que lleva pagando por sus servicios casi todas las noches por un mes y poco.

Sí, debe ser eso, ¿no?

Vuelve a su asiento, pensando en ese "así sabré que has llegado bien", dándole vueltas sin parar. Intentando decidir qué significa y, aún más importante, qué le gustaría que significase.

Y no es hasta mucho más tarde, cuando les avisan de que ya están aterrizando, cuando se da cuenta de que Eliza ha conseguido que se olvide del avión, que se tranquilice el resto del viaje. Ni tan siquiera recuerda más turbulencias.

Le da a guardar a ese word lleno de pros y contras, de argumentos escritos en un intento de ayudarse a encontrar el significado a ese tono preocupado, guardando el portátil tras apagarlo y poniendo el modo avión en el móvil de nuevo.

Más tarde, una vez ha salido del aeropuerto y encontrado el coche que le lleve hasta donde se va a hospedar, vuelve a sacar el móvil dispuesta a llamar al número de su contacto en Bora Bora cuando ve la app de "Secret Menu".

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, concierta una cita con Eliza.


	4. IV

**Hola!**

 **Ante todo, pido disculpas por la espera. Entre bloqueo creativo y movidas varias, no he podido escribir nada que me convenciese.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os guste!**

* * *

Por fin en casa.

Por fin, tras varios días de trabajo interminable arreglando el desaguisado en Bora Bora y consiguiendo, otra vez, que la obra siga adelante.

Por fin.

Deja su maleta junto a la puerta, colgando su abrigo dentro del pequeño armario junto a la puerta de entrada, en el que deja también sus zapatos. Después, va directa al segundo piso de su duplex, en el que se encuentra su habitación, y se mete sin pensárselo en el baño.

Adiós ropa, hola ducha.

Y, envuelta en su suave albornoz, sale de nuevo a su habitación, buscando algo cómodo que ponerse porque, pese a ser las once de la mañana de un miércoles no festivo, su jefe ha decidido darle el día libre. Al fin y al cabo, su trabajo está al día, pese a todo, y la empresa está más que satisfecha con lo que ha conseguido en Bora Bora.

Termina de ponerse una camiseta de manga larga, cuando su estómago le recuerda que no ha comido absolutamente nada desde que embarcó en el avión de vuelta. Por favor, que tenga algo en la nevera. Por favor, que pueda prepararse algo rápido.

Pero no hay suerte.

Un yogur de fresa (caducado), medio limón y una caja de comida china que no recuerda cuando pidió.

Ah... tiene que bajar a comprar...

Por un segundo se piensa el pedir comida y hacer luego una compra para que le lleven a casa lo que necesita. Sin embargo, a esas horas no cree que haya algún restaurante que traiga a domicilio, por lo que, pasando de cambiarse, se pone unas deportivas, el abrigo, se guarda la cartera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón (no quiere llevarse el bolso), el movil en uno de los delanteros, y sale.

Agradece tener una tienda de alimentación a menos de una manzana de distancia, por lo que va sin prisas, parándose incluso en una cafetería para pedirse un café para llevar. Incluso debe luchar por la tentación de pedirse un desayuno completo en el local (si lo hace, volverá a casa sin comprar nada, y tendrá que volver a salir para la hora de la cena).

Café en mano, se dirige al paso de cebra y espera a que el monigote verde se encienda, momento que aprovecha su móvil para reclamar su atención, vibrando desde su bolsillo. Y lo saca, preguntándose quién es.

¿Su trabajo?

No, vale.

Anya, que si sigue en pie el dejarla dormir en su casa cuando esta venga a visitarla a Nueva York, o si debe buscarse un hotel. Le manda un "Depende de cómo te portes" y sale de los mensajes para ver, sin poder evitarlo, la app de "Secret Menu".

...

¿Debería?

El caso es que, está agotada... no debería... y sin embargo, la yema de los dedos le cosquillean por entrar, reservar la cita con Eliza y volver a escucharla. Aunque sea para agradecerle simplemente la ayuda del viaje de ida. Su... preocupación.

¿Es raro el querer hablar con una chica de una línea erótica sin querer nada más que, bueno eso, hablar?

Suspira, bloqueando el móvil y dejándolo a su lado.

Sí, es raro.

A esa chica que se hace llamar Eliza (seguramente no su nombre) la pagan por esas llamadas. Por poner cachondos a sus clientes, por escucharles correrse, por eso y nada más.

Cuidado, Lexa.

Puede que esa voz sea adictiva, pero hay que poner límites.

Se pone en marcha al ver el verde que se lo permite, llegando a la acera de la tienda.

Además (sigue con su cadena de pensamientos), puede que no fuese preocupación por ella como persona lo que escuchó en la voz de Eliza. Puede... puede que fuese preocupación por un cliente fiel.

¿Cuantas llamadas ha hecho ya? ¿Unas veinte, veinticinco? Cuantas horas ha pagado tras la hora gratis, cuantos dólares ha ganado Eliza con ella.

Sí, eso es lo que debe haber pasado.

Entra en la tienda, casi vacía, cogiendo una de las cestas y colgándosela al brazo. E incapaz de rememorar esa voz grave que tiene grabada en su cerebro

Suspira, paseándose por los pasillos y llenando poco a poco el cesto de plástico de verduras, carne, algo de pasta... y está frente a miles de cajas de diferentes cereales, intentando decidir cual llevarse, cuando una chica, hablando por teléfono, choca con ella.

\- Uy, disculpa -le dice la joven, antes de seguir por el pasillo hablando por su móvil-. No, no tienen esa marca que te gusta tanto -Lexa es incapaz de no mirarla-. Te jodes y usas la única que he encontrado... -Hay algo en esta chica- No, no voy a ir a otra tienda. Haber bajado tú, Griffin. Te jodes.

\- ¿Raven? -llama Lexa.

Y la joven se detiene, girándose con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Raven Reyes? -vuelve a probar, porque sí. Oh, sí, es ella.

Es Raven jodida Reyes, ex compañera de piso en Boston en sus últimos dos años de universidad. Raven se graduó en el Ingeniería Aeroespacial por el MIT, y Lexa en Derecho Mercantil Internacional por Harvard.

\- Su put... ¡Lexa Woods en persona! -sonríe Raven, colgando a quien sea ese, o esa, Griffin, para darle un abrazo a Lexa- Dichosos los ojos. ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿Dos? ¿Tres años?

\- Casi, cuatro años ya.

\- Joder, cierto. Tu graduación, pillaste una beca en una empresa aquí en la Gran Manzana, ¿te trataron bien?

\- Me tratan bien, sigo ahí -sonríe, sacando una de sus tarjetas de su cartera, que le da a esa chica con la que vivió tantas aventuras. La cual la acepta con la misma mano con la que sujeta una caja de tampones.

\- Uuuuuuh, si tienes tarjeta de empresa y todo. Que nivel, sonríe. Pues me alegro.

\- ¿Y tú? Querías terminar el doctorado y pillar un puesto en la Nasa. ¿Te has hecho ya ese cohete para viajar al espacio? -pregunta Lexa, haciéndole un gesto a Raven cuando esta intenta devolverle la tarjeta, para que se la quede.

\- Ah, ya. Bueno, terminé el doctorado pero no llegué a la Nasa -le indica, guardando la tarjeta.

\- ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

\- A algo... diferente -sonríe Raven, aunque Lexa ve cómo le cambia la cara momentáneamente cuando baja la mirada a la pantalla de su móvil-, dejémoslo así. Es largo que contar para una charla en mitad del pasillo de un supermercado.

\- Pues quedemos fuera de este pasillo. Cuando puedas claro.

Raven la mira de nuevo, volviendo a sonreír.

\- Disculpa, el curro requiere de mi atención. Te llamo más tarde y vemos cómo quedamos, ¿eh?

Asiente, antes de volver a abrazarla y verla alejarse por el pasillo, movil en mano, caja de tampones en la otra.

Joder, el mundo es un pañuelo.

Raven Reyes.

Sí, quedaron en seguir en contacto pero, entre su beca y el doctorado de Raven, ambas empezaron a tener menos tiempo para hablar y ponerse al día y, desgraciadamente, un buen día dejaron de hablarse.

Suspira, esta vez sonriente, y negando con la cabeza al tiempo que coge una caja de cereales de trigo inflado para seguir con su compra.

Qué casualidad.

El móvil le vibra de nuevo, y lo saca para encontrarse la respuesta de Anya. "Sabes que siempre me porto mal. La aburrida eres tú"

"Búscate un hotel", le manda a su hermana.

"Auch", le llega en menos de un segundo.

Y bloquea el móvil, aunque no lo guarda. No inmediatamente.

La tentación de abrir "Secret Menu" vuelve de nuevo, y acaricia suavemente el botón para devolver a la vida la pantalla de su móvil. En círculos lentos.

Sin embargo, antes incluso de decidirse, un nombre que no esperaba hoy aparece en su pantalla.

Finn.

Cierra los ojos, y sabiendo que su día libre parece haber terminado, se dirige a la caja, aceptando la llamada.

Va a necesitar otro café.


	5. V

Agarra la sábana con ambas manos como si su vida dependiese de ella.

\- Eliza -medio gime.

\- Heda -le susurra al oído la dueña no sólo de esa voz que la embriaga desde el primer saludo, si no de ese cuerpo que se mueve encima suyo.

Se mueven al unísono, y Lexa intenta acercarse aún más a esa pierna que la mujer sobre ella ha colado entre las suyas y la que, con cada simple movimiento, la acerca más y más hasta el borde de la locura absoluta.

Más.

Necesita más.

\- Dios, Eliza.

Está tan cerca.

Tan, tan cerca.

Tan sólo necesita...

Necesita...

Que esa alarma...

Calle..

Alarma...

¿Alarma?

Mierda.

Busca a tientas el reloj en su mesilla, acallándolo antes de usar la misma mano para frotarse la cara.

Dios, hacía tiempo que no tenía un sueño así...

Aún nota el calor entre sus piernas, la necesidad de terminar lo que su subconsciente ha empezado. Y, de hecho, su mano derecha empieza a bajar por su cuerpo cuando una idea cruza su mente.

¿Y si...?

Vuelve a buscar a tientas en su mesilla, hasta dar con su teléfono. Le quita el cable de carga y lo desbloquea. Sin pensarlo, abre "Secret Menu" y, agradeciendo que el formulario se autorellena con sus preferencias, hace clic en "Llamar lo antes posible". Y envía.

Y espera.

Por favor, que las diez y media de un sábado sean "lo antes posible".

...

Incapaz de esperar mucho más, se cambia de manos el teléfono, agarrándolo con la izquierda (y lista para coger el teléfono en cuanto suene) y vuelve a bajar la mano, anticipándose.

Quiere escucharla.

Quiere volver a tenerla al oído, que esa voz le funda las neuronas.

No se anda con miramientos, ignora sus pezones y baja la mano por su abdomen, acariciandolo suavemente, imaginando que es otra mano la que la toca, bajando más hasta notar la humedad de su entrepierna.

Gime, arqueando la espalda, cuando su mano llega por fin a su entrepierna, empapándose de la caliente humedad que el sueño ha provocado.

El móvil vibra, por fin, y la única neurona que aún tiene algo de control la obliga a mirar quién la llama.

Sí, número oculto.

Acepta la llamada y, con esfuerzo, consigue evitar gemir a su interlocutora y decir pasable:

\- Hola.

No responden, tan sólo oye como alguien parece coger aire.

Frunce el ceño.

Mierda, ¿y si no es...?

\- ¿No sólo me tienes abandonada durante casi una semana -escucha la voz de Eliza y, dios, no puede evitar gemir-, si no que empiezas sin mí?

\- No he... podido... podido evitarlo. He soñado... con... contigo -consigue responder entre caricias de su mano.

Vuelve a acercarse a ese borde al que desea dejarse caer.

\- Un sueño, ¿eh? ¿Y qué hacíamos?

Jura que puede oír la sonrisa en la voz de Eliza.

Pero no puede responder. Lo intenta, pero cada vez que lo intenta, su garganta tan sólo emite un nuevo quejido.

Y parece que Eliza comprende lo que está sucediendo ya que no espera su respuesta.

\- Yo también soñé contigo hace poco y uffffffff...

Ufffffff, sí.

\- Me tiemblan las piernas tan sólo de recordarlo. De recordarte, debajo de mí, moviendo tan, tan bien...

Decide que, a la mierda, y se penetra con dos dedos, arqueándose todo lo que puede, conteniendo la respiración unos segundos.

\- Dios, Heda, he echado de menos tus sonidos, tus gemidos al oído... a ti... -le susurra Eliza-. ¿Quieres saber qué hacíamos en el sueño? ¿Cómo perdíamos el control?

Sí.

Oh, sí.

Claro que quiere saberlo.

\- Vamos, Heda, dímelo, ¿quieres saberlo?

\- Mmmmmsí -consigue "articular".

\- Estabas tirada en mi cama, desnuda, lista para mí. Así que me acercaba a ti, lentamente, disfrutando de las vistas. Las mejores que he tenido y tendré nunca.

Cierra los ojos, intentando imaginarse a su versión imaginaria de Eliza avanzar hacia ella y, con esfuerzo, deja de mover la mano derecha, sacándola, esperando.

\- Me subía a la cama, sobre ti, besando tu cuello, tu clavícula, mordiendo suavemente tus pechos, tus pezones -la voz de Eliza se quiebra.

Sube la mano libre del teléfono hasta su pecho izquierdo, pellizcando su pezón e imaginando que es la boca de la misma chica cuya respiración empieza a agitarse al otro lado de la línea.

\- Pero seguía bajando, besando tu abdomen, lamiéndolo -su mano sigue el camino indicando, erizando su piel- hasta llegar, por fin, a mi meta. Por fin, cuelo mi cara entre tus piernas, lamiendo de abajo a arriba, centrándome en tu clítoris por un momento.

Su cuerpo agradece que vuelva a acariciarse y es incapaz de no mover las ingles para intentar aumentar todo lo posible esos estallidos de placer que le recorren el cuerpo hasta lo más profundo del cerebro.

\- Dios... espero que en la realidad sepas tan bien como me imagino -la escucha murmurar.

\- Elizaaaa -se queja.

\- ¿Impaciente? -se ríe.

\- Mmmmmmm -responde, porque no puede hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Cerca?

\- Mmmhmmmm -intenta afirmar.

\- Perfecto, porque en ese momento me alejé de ti. Así que quiero que pares un momento.

¿Qué?

No...

\- Porfavorrrr -se queja, parando de todas formas.

\- Me levanté de la cama, alejándome hasta mi cómoda. ¿Sabes lo que saqué de ella?

No responde, tan sólo se fuerza a agarrar la sábana en un intento de no tocarse, de no seguir ese ritmo que sus caderas siguen pese a la falta de contacto.

\- Venga, ¿ni un intento por saber qué es?

\- Eliza...

\- Espero que te guste. Es un feeldoe.

Oh.

Dios.

Santo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es?

Oh, sí.

Sí que lo sabe.

\- Sí -susurra, oyendo ruidos al otro lado, un cajón abrirse.

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- Sí -repite.

\- Perfecto -responde Eliza, antes de gemir.

Lexa responde a ese gemido con uno suyo, arqueando la espalda.

¿Acaba de...?

\- Se siente tan bien dentro de mi -le indica Eliza.

Lexa coge aire.

\- Me acerco de nuevo a ti, acariciándolo lentamente, poniéndole lubricante. No deseo hacerte daño, no. Deseo que pierdas el control, Heda.

Nota como sus pulmones se quejan y se obliga a soltar el aire retenido para volver a coger más y esperar.

\- Me coloco entre tus piernas y... dios... lo acerco a tu entrada. ¿Lo notas? Acariciando tu entrada...

Deja la sábana en paz y mueve rápidamente el brazo para poder acariciarse tal y como dice Eliza.

\- Círculos -le indica.

Por favor.

\- Lentos -sigue atormentándola.

Dios, por favor.

\- Y cuando veo que no puedes más...

Vamos.

\- Cuando veo que tu paciencia empieza a acabarse...

Vamoooooooos.

\- Es entonces cuando entro en ti, hasta el fondo, sin pensarlo.

Sí, por fin.

Se penetra con dos dedos, hasta los nudillos.

Oh, jod...

No puede pararlo.

Esa oleada de placer que la arrastra, y nota en sus dedos como las paredes que los rodean se contraen, al tiempo que su garganta emite un sonido gutural largo.

No sabe decir por cuanto tiempo se pierde en ese éxtasis pero, cuando vuelve, la mano izquierda le duele de agarrar el móvil con fuerza.

\- Dios, Heda, eso ha sido... intenso

No responde, se centra en intentar recuperar el control de su respiración.

\- Aunque aún no hemos terminado, ¿verdad?

Niega con la cabeza, tragando saliva, antes de responder un simple:

\- No.

\- Estupendo -ríe Eliza-, porque me empiezo a mover. Saliendo al completo antes de volver a entrar.

Un escalofrío la recorre de arriba a abajo al volver a mover sus dedos, siguiendo el ritmo marcado por la mujer a la que cedería ahora mismo el control de su vida por completo.

Y siente cada embestida en su cuerpo multiplicado por... no sabe por cuanto... por mucho, y todo gracias al reciente orgasmo.

\- Más -suplica, notando como el siguiente se acerca rápido.

\- Aumento el ritmo -acepta Eliza- dentro, fuera, una y otra, y otra vez.

\- Más -pide.

\- Dios -la escucha murmurar, sonriendo al escuchar como su respiración se agita cada vez más-. ¿Lo notas?

Lexa gime a modo de respuesta.

Eliza no dice nada más, y Lexa puede escuchar como la respiración aumenta de cadencia. Y sigue ese ritmo en sus embestidas, notando como la energía del inevitable segundo orgasmo se acumula en todo su cuerpo, listo para arrastrarla con él.

No lo evita, se deja llevar.

Su cabeza se clava contra la almohada, su espalda se arquea todo lo posible, todo su cuerpo tiembla, incontrolable, gritando sin poder evitarlo.

...

Le cuesta... pensar...

Ha sido...

\- Heda -oye en su oído, una súplica-, Heda.

Eliza sigue.

Quiere... quiere escucharla perder el control.

\- Sigue -la anima, sacando sus dedos de ella, incorporándose como puede, concentrándose en los sonidos que le llegan desde el otro lado-. Vamos, sigue.

\- Heda...

\- Quiero escucharte, sigue -le pide.

Sabe que debe estar cerca, los gemidos aumentan el ritmo, sin control.

Contiene la respiración, esperando.

\- Eliza, sigue. Sigue. Quiero escucharlo, quiero oírte, quiero escuchar cada segundo.

\- Hedaaaa -se queja esa voz, aún más grave, quebrada por las sensaciones.

\- Quiero escuchar como te corres.

Y lo escucha.

Un gemido largo que se graba a fuego en la mente de Lexa.

La oye perder el control y sabe que, pese a notar el cuerpo agotado, si se rozase ahora mismo, volvería a correrse ella también.

Sonríe cuando escucha la calma tras la tormenta, dejándose caer en el colchón.

\- Guau -dice, incapaz de describir como se siente ahora mismo.

\- Me apunto a ese guau -le responde Eliza.

Es su turno de reírse.

\- Siento haber tardado en volver a contactar -se disculpa, y va a añadir una excusa pero se detiene.

\- Tranquila, me alegra saber que estás viva.

Sonríe.

\- Ahora mismo no está claro. Ha sido... uffffff.

La oye reír, y la acompaña en la risa.

\- Sí, ha sido uffffff -dice Eliza-. ¿Trabajas hoy?

\- No, salvo alguna urgencia, hoy tengo el día libre. Esta noche he quedado con una amiga que hacía años que no veía pero, aparte de eso, estoy completamente libre y pienso no salir de casa.

\- Buen plan.

\- El mejor. Tú... -se corta a sí misma, sin saber si debe hacer la pregunta que iba a hacer.

\- Yo... -se ríe Eliza.

Coge aire, antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Trabajas hoy todo el día?

\- Ah, no. No suelo trabajar los fines de semana, pero me llegó el aviso de tu contacto y... bueno...

Se calla.

Y Lexa lo agradece. No sabe qué sigue a ese "y", pero está segura que no le va a ayudar con esa sensación en el pecho.

\- Bueno, te agradezco el que aceptaras estas horas... extra.

\- Te agradezco que soñaras conmigo.

Lexa se ríe.

\- No tardes en volver a pedir cita, Heda.

\- No tardaré. Y gracias por lo de la otra vez.

\- Tranquila, fue un placer.

\- Hasta la próxima, Eliza.

\- Hasta la próxima, Heda.

Cuelga, dejando caer el teléfono a su lado.

Suspira, posando una mano sobre su pecho.

No, no le gusta esa sensación.

No le gusta nada...

No puede estar sintiendo lo que cree que está sintiendo por Eliza.

Dios, no.


	6. VI

No se esperaba esto.

No se lo esperaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué te parece? -le pregunta Raven, orgullosa.

Observa a su amiga, en mitad del restaurante al que le ha llevado, aprovechando uno de los raros días libres de la abogada.

\- Has abierto un restaurante -no es una pregunta, aunque su ex compañera de piso se lo toma como si lo fuese.

\- Sí. Genial, ¿eh? Mira, tienes que ver las cocinas -dice Raven, poniéndose en marcha hacia la parte trasera del local.

No sabe cómo reaccionar.

Raven no era amante de la gastronomía cuando compartían piso (o no lo demostró). En aquella época, la dieta de ambas consistía en pizza, comida china y hamburguesas de un bar de deportes que había a unas calles del piso que compartieron (perritos calientes si era una ocasión especial).

El que Raven hubiese decidido aparcar su futuro como ingeniera en la Nasa, para dedicarse a tiempo completo a esa pasión por la cocina, se le hace... extraño. Muy extraño.

Por lo que le había contado de camino al restaurante, llamado Ark, Raven ya daba por hecho su trabajo en la Nasa, antes incluso de empezar con el doctorado que ansiaba tanto. Pero el necesitar un trabajo y el que su nueva compañera de piso la enchufara como friega platos en el restaurante en el que trabajaba, le abrió a la latina un mundo nuevo.

Sí, terminó el doctorado ("coser y cantar" según palabras textuales de su amiga, y algo que no le sorprendía a Lexa), al tiempo que aprendía a cocinar y subía en el escalafón de la cocina en la que trabajaba. Años después, y tras pasar también por una escuela de cocina, Raven y su compañera de piso (la tal Griffin con la que hablaba Raven en el supermercado) decidían mudarse a Nueva York y abrir su propio local.

La latina abre la puerta, girándose para observar la reacción de Lexa.

\- Vaya, es pequeñita, ¿no? Pero parece bien aprovechada.

\- Sí, no es muy grande, pero tiene lo básico. Y el local está genial situado, así que es un sacrificio que podemos permitirnos -sonríe la latina, mirando la cocina orgullosa-. Pero venga, que no te he traído aquí sólo para que veas el futuro mejor restaurante de Nueva York. Siéntate en la mesa que quieras fuera y te preparo una degustación.

\- Raven, no hace falta.

\- Sí que hace -le indica Raven, poniéndose un delantal-. Eres una de las pocas personas que puedo contar como amiga, así que te jodes y vete fuera a elegir mesa.

Sonríe, negando con la cabeza y, tras un ultimo vistazo a su amiga, sale a la parte de sala, mirando las mesas y decidiéndose por una cerca de la cocina.

Vuelve a observar el local, preparado para su apertura en unos días (por lo que ha comentado Raven) y la verdad es que le gusta. Aprovechará que se encuentra a unas calles de su trabajo para venir a comer, las pocas y casi inexistentes veces en las que le dejen más de 10 minutos, claro (si no, seguirá a base de sandwiches de la máquina).

Deja el bolso y el abrigo en una de las sillas, sentándose en la de al lado.

Suspira, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora, y termina sonriendo.

Con el nivel de trabajo desde que llegó a Nueva York, no ha tenido mucho tiempo de socializar, de hacer amigos. Su vida era trabajo, trabajo, y más trabajo, con ocasionales visitas familiares y, bueno, la reciente aparición de Eliza.

Un escalofrío la recorre al recordar su última llamada, y el huracán de preguntas que se instaló en su cabeza cuando su cerebro pudo empezar a pensar.

\- Te traigo un par de entrantes fríos, para que vayas picando -Raven interrumpe sus pensamientos, dejando dos platos frente a ella y yendo a buscar cubiertos-. ¿De beber quieres algo en particular?

\- ¿Vino?

\- Vino, vale, perfecto. Abby me dijo qué vino iba con esto, espera -Raven se acerca a la barra, cogiendo dos copas por el camino.

\- ¿Abby? -pregunta Lexa, cogiendo un trozo de lo que parece queso con una salsa rojiza por encima (repite, se alimenta a base de comida para llevar y sandwiches de máquina, de gastronomía sabe lo justo)

\- Sí, Abby. Abby Griffin, la copropietaria de todo esto -le responde su amiga, haciendo aspavientos con la mano libre para señalar el conjunto del local-. Ah, aquí está -la ve levantar una botella con gesto triunfal-. La que entiende de vinos es Abby. Le dije que se viniese, pero su hija por fin ha aceptado quedar con ella a comer y cómo decirle que no a la princesa.

Frunce el ceño.

En parte porque sea lo que sea lo que acaba de meterse en la boca, está delicioso y, dios, ¿esto lo ha hecho Raven?

Y en parte porque... ¿la compañera de piso/copropietaria del restaurante tiene una hija?

\- ¿Cuantos años tiene? -pregunta Lexa, cogiendo otro trozo del entrante del queso.

Raven sonríe.

\- Qué. Orgasmico, ¿verdad? -le dice, señalándole el plato del que Lexa coge un tercer trozo, y quien asiente varias veces-. Abby tiene cuarenta y, si no recuerdo mal, la princesa tiene unos veinticinco o así, la tuvo joven.

\- No te cae bien -indica Lexa, viéndose obligada a coger un trozo del segundo plato ya que la latina le ha apartado el primero.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Princesita Griffin? No sé por qué lo dices -contesta, sirviendo las dos copas de vino y cogiendo un cubierto para picar ella también.

Lexa no dice nada, se queda mirando a su amiga mientras saborea el segundo entrante (parecía algo simple, verduras al horno, pero tienen algo que, como dice su amiga, las vuelve orgásmicas completamente).

Tampoco quiere indagar mucho en la vida de la tal Abby y su hija. Nunca le ha gustado que cotilleen y juzguen su vida (ya tuvo que aguantar las burlas en colegio e instituto por ser adoptada), por lo que no le gusta hacerlo con la de los demás. Aunque no hace falta que pregunte, Raven decide llenar el silencio.

\- A ver, no la conozco en persona pero... ¿Qué clase de persona no se habla con su madre cuando esta vende su casa y se va a compartir piso para poder tener dinero y pagarle la universidad? No sé... Tampoco es que Abby hable mucho de ella.

\- Puede que sea complicado -comenta Lexa, bebiendo un sorbo de vino-. Dios, está todo buenísimo. ¿Se puede saber por qué no te pusiste a cocinar antes?

\- ¿Y perder la tradición de intentar adivinar cuando compramos el lo mein? -sonríe Raven.

\- ¿Te parece que huele a más de una semana? -intenta imitar a su amiga, provocando unas carcajadas en ella.

Sí, se alegra de haberse encontrado a Raven.

Echaba de menos esto.

.

.

.

.

Un par de horas de risas y anécdotas, aderezadas con buena comida y bebida, y siguen en la misma mesa del restaurante.

\- Los de tu curro son todos unos gilipollas -sentencia Raven.

\- Te recuerdo que trabajo ahí. ¿También soy gilipollas?

Raven ladea la cabeza, considerando la respuesta y provocando que Lexa le lance la servilleta a la cara.

\- No sé si gilipollas. Pero ha sido ponernos a hablar de tu trabajo y cambiarte la cara, Lex. ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Es un puesto en uno de los mejores...

\- Sabes que no te he preguntado eso -le corta su amiga-. ¿Eres feliz en tu trabajo?

Lexa suspira.

¿Es feliz?

\- No lo sé. No sé si soy feliz o no. Es... complicado. Es un puestazo y, sí, significa tener casi cero vida social pero... cuando empiece a ascender, todo cambiará.

Raven bebe de su copa de vino, posándola frente a ella y sin dejar de mirar a Lexa. Y por la mirada que le está lanzando, la morena de ojos verdes teme la siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Suspira, clavando su mirada en sus manos.

\- No sé, Lexa. Por lo que cuentas, el que trabajes tanto, que te manden siempre a ti solucionar todo, que apenas te lo agradezcan, y ese tal Finn... No soy quién para decidir por ti, pero... ¿te has planteado mirar otras opciones? ¿Otros puestos en otras empresas? Necesitamos un camarero, ¿sabes?

Lexa medio sonríe.

\- Gracias por la oferta de trabajo, pero creo que ahora mismo no te puedes permitir mi tarifa.

\- Uy, la Lexa, qué creído te lo tienes -se ríe Raven-. Pero no pierdes nada por ir mirando ofertas. Y si ves algo que te interese, contacta.

Vuelve a suspirar.

\- Veremos... -contesta, en un intento de cambiar de tema, y bebiendo otro trago de su propia copa.

\- ¿Y tema amores, qué tal? -pregunta Raven, provocando que la abogada se atragante con el vino-. Hala, ¿tan mal?

Lexa no responde, enseñándole su maravilloso dedo corazón izquierdo a Raven, al tiempo que tose e intenta no morir.

Hija de...

...

Ya, ya puede respirar.

\- Bueno, ¿vas a responder o no? -se queja la cocinera.

\- No -le dice, secándose con la servilleta que ha recuperado de su amiga.

\- Uuuuuuuh, eso ha sonado a que hay algo. Va, cuenta.

\- Que no. ¿Y tú? ¿Algún amorío escondido?

\- ¡Ja! No, sabes que no escondo nada. Ando ahora mismo estoy mejor sola que acompañada. Demasiados quebraderos de cabeza con la mudanza y apertura del restaurante como para sumar a alguien pesado pidiendo mimos. ¿Ves? Yo comparto, ¡venga!

Raven le da un golpe bajo la mesa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sabe que su amiga se huele algo jugoso y no va a dejarla en paz hasta que hable. Era igual en la universidad.

\- Estoy... me gusta alguien -termina confesando-. Pero es complicado.

\- ¿Complicado "casada" o complicado "hetero"? -intenta adivinar la latina.

\- Complicado "sólo conozco su voz".

Aprovecha que Raven parece no saber cómo tomarse esa respuesta para beber.

\- Espera, espera... ¿cómo que sólo conoces su voz?

\- Pues que sólo conozco su voz.

\- Eres consciente de que necesito más datos, ¿verdad?

\- Eres consciente de que no quiero dártelos, ¿verdad?

\- Lexa.

\- Raven.

\- Pero sabes cómo se llama, ¿no?

Suspira, pensando en cual será el verdadero nombre de Eliza.

\- A ver, ¿cómo la conociste? -interroga Raven- ¿Por internet? ¿Una app? ¿Llamaste a un número y te equivocaste en un dígito? ¡Lexa, por dios!

Suspira de nuevo, girando en su sitio la copa, pensando en los pros y contras de contárselo a Raven.

Pros: poder soltarlo y que la ayuden con todo el embrollo mental que tiene.

Contras: es Raven. Las burlas se presuponen y esperan.

...

\- Anya... -empieza- Anya me regaló una tarjeta de una hora para una línea... línea erótica de lujo.

\- ¡Ja! Tu hermana es la puta ama -se ríe Raven. Hasta que cae, y la señala- ¡No me jodas! ¡Lexa, no me jodas! ¿Te has pillado por una tía de una línea guarra?

\- Erótica -corrige, para añadir-. Y de lujo.

\- Te has pillado por una tía de una línea guarra para gente con pasta, dios -sigue señalándola su amiga.

\- Erótica -susurra, arrepintiéndose de habérselo contado.

\- Joder, Lexa. Complicado se queda corto.

No responde, sólo asiente.

\- Y, bueno, ¿qué línea es?

\- Raven, ni de coña.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no.

\- Te lo digo para mi, por soltar estrés.

\- No, sabes que no. Eres capaz de venirme mañana con un listado con el nombre y dirección de todos los trabajadores de esa empresa para saber quién es la chica que me gusta.

\- Y perfiles de redes sociales para tener fotos, por supuesto -añade Raven.

\- Que no. Céntrate en tu cocina y deja mi confusa vida amorosa para mi.

Raven calla, poniendo las manos hacia arriba a modo de rendirse.

Y cuando Lexa vuelve a beber, le pregunta.

\- Dime que al menos los orgasmos telefónicos que te da son la ostia.

Y vuelta a la tos y a intentar no morir.


	7. VII

"La estás cagando", le manda Octavia.

Suspira.

Porque sí, porque lo sabe.

La está cagando lo que no está escrito.

"La estás cagando y mucho. ¡Regla número uno! Si te empiezas a obsesionar con un cliente, ¡botón rojo! Bloquea y que otra persona se haga cargo", le sigue mensajeando su mejor amiga.

La verdad, se está arrepintiendo mucho, pero MUCHO, el contarle todo a Octavia. Pero lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba soltarlo todo, que alguien más supiera que empieza a obsesionarse con esa tal Heda, con esa clienta regular cuyos gemidos recuerda en los momentos más... inoportunos. Cuyas citas no debería aceptar (aún menos desear).

"No puedo", le manda, recordando que hace tres días de su última llamada (de madrugada, repentina y bienvenida), "es algo... no sé, pero no puedo hacerle eso"

"Hacerle o hacerte?", le responde.

Hacernos, piensa.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, echando un vistazo a la tele encendida y olvidada, en la que un pingüino le devuelve la mirada. Coge el mando y la apaga, no está para documentales ahora mismo.

"Clarke, hacerle o hacerte?"

No debería haber dicho nada. Debería haberse callado, como lleva haciéndolo desde que empezó a descubrir esos pequeños detalles. Esos "¿llevará traje al trabajo?" al ver pasar a un hombre de negocios, combinado con un "¿Tendrá hoy tiempo de comer tranquila?", seguido de un par de "Ha dicho que tendrá que hacer otro viaje, espero que no sea en avión" (y el más claro, ese momento en el que ligó con esa pelirroja en el bar, y en el summum de todo, cuando esta le jadeaba al oído y su mente no pudo más que pensar un "no es ella, no son sus gemidos").

"Mi madre quiere que vaya a la inauguración del restaurante", intenta cambiar de tema, abandonando momentáneamente su móvil en la mesita de café.

Se levanta del sofá, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina, ignorando los zumbidos del móvil hasta volver al salón con una cerveza.

Vuelve a coger su móvil, medio sonriendo al ver los mensajes que le ha enviado Octavia.

"No me cambies de tema!", dice el primero.

"Clarke!"

"Responde!"

"Te estás librando porque estoy en llamada, pero cuando este se corra, te pienso llamar hasta que me lo cojas"

"Tiene una solicitud de llamada de: HEDA para: LO ANTES POSIBLE. ¿Aceptar?"

...

"Y pregúntale a tu progenitora si hay barra libre!"

Se vuelve a levantar, escribiéndole un rápido "No puedo hablar" a su amiga (al que esta responde con un "Espero que no le estés aceptando una llamada a esa, por tus muertos!"). Entra en la habitación que usa como oficina (una de las comodidades de trabajar en Velour es el teletrabajo... y la nómina de cada mes), cerrando la puerta tras ella. Enciende el ordenador y pone su móvil en modo avión después de aceptar la llamada, sentándose en el sillón que usa para trabajar (comodidad ante todo).

Una vez encendido, abre el programa de Velour, introduce sus claves y se coloca el casco, moviendo el micro para ponerlo ligeramente por debajo de su boca (la calidad de la llamada es importante).

Siente ya el nerviosismo y anticipación por esa llamada, sonriendo de forma involuntaria al ver aparecer la ficha de Heda y un resumen de todas y cada una de las llamadas que ha hecho. Son muchas y, en todas y cada una de ellas, Heda ha pedido a Eliza, a ella.

LLAMADA PENDIENTE: HEDA. OPCIONES ELEGIDAS: ELIZA/LLAMADA CUANTO ANTES/SIN FANTASÍA SELECCIONADA. ¿LLAMAR?

Le da a llamar, recostándose sobre sus cojines.

Vale, sí, no es raro que un cliente primerizo pida siempre a la primera persona con la que haya hablado. Sobre todo si es alguien tímido en estos... temas.

Un tono.

Le parece curioso que no haya elegido ninguna fantasía para la llamada. Al fin y al cabo, últimamente Heda elige alguna (la de juguetes parecía ser su favorita).

Dos ton...

\- ¡Hola! -exclama Heda.

Clarke cierra los ojos, pasándose la mano por su pelo.

\- Hola -saluda, ampliando la sonrisa al oír como la chica al otro lado suspira-. Suenas contenta, ¿celebramos algo?

\- Tal vez, no sé... tal vez me precipite algo pero... a uno de mis jefes le han ascendido, ha venido a hablar conmigo y, bueno, creo que me van a dar el puesto.

Lo dice con un ligero tono de inseguridad, como si no se lo creyese.

\- Felicidades, Heda.

\- Gracias...

La escucha suspirar.

\- ¿Todo bien? -no puede evitar preguntar, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, yo... o no... no lo sé -le responde.

\- Suena complicado.

\- No sé si complicado pero... Quiero el ascenso, y trabajo por y para ello cada día, ¿sabes? Pero no sé si quiero el ascenso por lo que significa el puesto o... o por mi. No sé si me explico.

Sonríe, y asiente, porque entiende lo que dice.

\- No sabes si quieres el puesto porque es lo que quieres o porque es lo que se espera de ti -resume.

La oye soltar aire, y se pregunta por cuanto tiempo llevaba reteniendo la respiración.

\- Sí, exacto. Gracias.

\- No tienes por qué dármelas.

\- Siento que debo dártelas.

Cierra los ojos. Porque Heda no se lo está poniendo nada fácil (o tal vez se lo esté poniendo demasiado fácil, y por eso nota esa presión en el pecho).

\- En ese caso -responde, agradeciendo los años de experiencia para que no se le quiebre la voz-, es un placer. Y hablando de placeres -decide encaminar el tema, porque charlar con esa chica es peligroso (y porque tiene mono de todos y cada uno de los sonidos que Heda emite al perder el control)-, lo que sí que hay que celebrar es el hecho de que tu jefe se haya fijado en ti para el ascenso.

\- Bueno, tampoco es para...

\- ¿Estás en casa? -decide cortar, abriendo los ojos, porque quiera o no, se merece celebrarlo.

Un pequeño segundo de silencio, y Clarke obtiene su respuesta.

\- Sí.

\- ¿En nuestro sofá? -tantas llamadas realizadas a Heda sentada o tumbada en el sofá de su casa, tantos orgasmos que ha conseguido de ella en ese mismo sitio, que Clarke se ve con derecho a reclamarlo también como suyo.

\- Sí -la oye contestar entre risas.

\- Perfecto -susurra, y se descubre abriéndose de piernas ligeramente, preparándose.

Agarra un cojín con ambas manos.

Porque no debe tocarse.

No puede.

Su trabajo no es masturbarse con un cliente, no es tener sexo telefónico con ellos. Su trabajo es proporcionarles material, crear una fantasía para que sean ellas las que se masturben.

No puede volver a romper esa segunda regla (dos de dos, y por culpa de la misma persona).

"La estás cagando", le recuerda su subconsciente.

Cierra los ojos, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, despejando su mente.

Celebración, una celebración.

Champán, y lencería fina (porque la respiración de Heda se agita más fácilmente cuando Clarke le dice que lleva puesto un conjunto para ella).

\- ¿Te gusta el champán? -le pregunta a la chica cuya respiración oye tras el teléfono.

\- No demasiado. En ocasiones especiales sólo.

\- Es una ocasión especial, y tengo una botella con tu nombre, Heda. Aunque no tengo copas, ¿ups?

\- Tal vez... -empieza Heda, parando para carraspear (y ella sonríe, porque la chica empieza a soltarse por fin, aportando alguna idea)- tal vez pueda beb...

Un timbre las interrumpe.

Por un segundo piensa que es Octavia, que se ha plantado en su casa al no recibir respuesta. Sin embargo, su "oficina" está insonorizada, y las maldiciones que salen de la boca de su clienta le confirman que es Heda quien tiene visita.

\- Mierda, lo siento -se disculpa la chica-. No recordaba... quería hablar contigo y se me ha olvidado... es mi hermana, viene de visita. Debo colgar.

\- Cuelga entonces, tranquila. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

La oye suspirar, volviendo a jurar al oír de nuevo el timbre.

\- En cuanto pueda... - Heda no termina la frase, la deja en el aire.

\- Cuando puedas, tranquila. Pásalo bien con tu hermana.

\- Gracias, igualm... gracias.

Y corta la llamada, dejando a una sonriente y, sí, debe reconocerlo, algo frustrada Clarke sentada en su sillón, sin saber qué hacer ahora (porque tiene un par de ideas, pero no debe caer en la tentación).

Y termina levantándose, saliendo de esa habitación y encaminándose a su baño.

Una ducha fría, eso necesita.

Suspira.

Octavia tiene razón.

La está cagando.

Y el problema es que... quiere seguir cagándola más.


	8. VIII

Debía haberlo sabido.

\- ¿Y la vez que se pegó un engranaje en la frente para un disfraz de Halloween y luego no se le despegaba? -se ríe/descojona Raven, llorando literalmente de la risa, y señalándola para que no quede lugar a dudas de quién está hablando- ¡Una semana, tardó una semana en quitárselo!

Anya se sujeta el abdomen, echándose hacia atrás y riéndose a carcajadas.

Lexa... Lexa tan sólo bebe otro sorbo de su copa.

En serio, ¿por qué las ha vuelto a juntar?

\- Lexa y los disfraces -consigue decir su hermana entre risas, sacando el móvil del bolso-. ¿Te he enseñado la foto de cuando se pintó toda la cara con rotulador indeleble porque, y cito, "soy la comandante de los mapaches"?

Raven golpea la mesa un par de veces, y Lexa murmura un "tenía 6 años" que es ignorado completamente, a la par que se pregunta qué hace su hermana con esa foto en el móvil.

Necesita cambiar de tema urgentemente.

\- ¿Cuando decías que venía Abby? -pregunta.

Uno de los motivos de venir hoy al restaurante era el conocer por fin a la misteriosa socia/amiga/compañera de piso de Raven, con la que aún no había coincidido en persona.

\- Ahora -responde Raven sin mirar, cogiendo el móvil que le tiende Anya, antes de volver a carcajearse.

Mierda, no ha funcionado.

Necesita encontrar un tema más jugoso.

Piensa, Lexa. Piensa.

\- Ay, flato... tengo flato -se queja la latina, sujetándose el costado-. ¡Pásame la foto, por favor!

\- Pregunta -decide ir a lo directo-, ¿podemos hablar de algo que no suponga mi humillación personal?

Anya la mira, arqueando una ceja, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le pone los pelos de punta.

\- Mira, me has recordado una cosa -empieza Anya-. ¿Usaste mi regalo de cumpleaños?

Oh, no.

Nota como se le enrojece la cara, y no ayuda el hecho de que Raven vuelva a tener un ataque de risa (porque su querida amiga OBVIAMENTE recuerda su charla de la última vez y tiene la sutilidad en el culo), al tiempo que aparta su silla de la mesa para poder echarse hacia delante sin golpearse.

Anya, claro está, huele la sangre cual tiburón blanco.

\- Eso es que sí, por lo que veo -la ve beber de su copa.

\- Os odio -comenta.

\- Ya, pero cuenta.

La ignora, mirando a la puerta del local por ver si aparece alguien que pueda salvarla de esta situación.

Pero nada, la tal Abby Griffin sigue sin aparecer, parece ser que la reunión con los representantes de una de las bodegas con las que van a trabajar, se le está alargando.

\- Si no cuentas tú, lo hago yo, que lo sepas -amenaza Raven.

Cierra los ojos, contando hasta diez.

Por qué... por qué se sigue juntando con esas dos.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos, y le da unas ganas tremendas de levantarse y marcharse al ver como las dos morenas al otro lado de la mesa la observan con cara de "no te vas a librar, acéptalo".

Suspira.

Decidiendo que va a pedirles el divorcio de amiga y hermana respectivamente. Y asiente.

\- Sí, usé tu maldito regalo.

No dice más. Tan sólo clava su mirada en la mesa, en un vano intento de "si no las miro, no me ven".

Pero si no le funcionaba con el profesor de Historia cuando iba al instituto... aquí tampoco.

\- Lexa, desembucha -exige Anya-. Porque la versión de Raven creo que será pero que la que me puedas contar tú.

\- Añadiré detalles que me inventaré, mezclados de tal forma que te costará demostrarle a tu hermana cuales no son ciertos -indica Raven.

\- Y me los creeré todos seguro, te costará mucho convencerme de cual es la historia real.

Mira, a Lexa le gusta su trabajo. Pero lleva tiempo tensándose cada vez que su móvil suena. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, cuando su móvil empieza a sonar y vibrar, mostrando el nombre de "Finn" sonríe y se lo muestra a sus torturadoras, antes de levantarse y aceptar la llamada.

\- Lexa Woods -responde, saliendo del local, agachándose para no golpearse con la verja medio echada (abren dentro de tres días, aunque ya está todo casi preparado para la apertura).

Y tal cual la voz de su compañero empieza a explicarle la situación (se han borrado "misteriosamente" unos archivos necesarios para una reunión a primera hora de mañana, curiosamente aquellos que presentó ella hace dos días), tal cual se le borra la sonrisa de la cara.

\- Creo que los tengo en mi e-mail, deja que lo mire y te devuelvo la llamada -comenta, intentando cortar la conversación.

\- Deberías venir aún así. Hay que imprimirlos y archivarlos.

\- Es mi día libre -indica, porque alguien en la oficina debería saber como imprimir los dichosos archivos.

\- Necesitamos que vengas a la oficina, esto es urgente -no se le escapa el tono de reproche.

Cierra con fuerza el puño libre.

Tiene un mal presentimiento.

\- Llamo ahora -y cuelga.

Maldito...

Coge aire, buscando en sus contactos en busca del número de su jefe.

Le da a llamar y espera.

Un tono.

Dos.

Tr...

\- Despacho de Thelonious Jaha -le saluda la voz de la secretaria de su jefe.

\- Hola, soy Lexa Woods. ¿Está Thelonious en su despacho?

\- Un segundo, por favor.

La musiquilla de espera llena la línea, y se permite el lujo de mirar a los que pasan a su alreddor por la calle.

\- ¿Lexa? -pregunta la voz de su jefe.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Ah... ¿quién te ha llamado?

\- Finn. Me ha dicho que se han borrado los documentos con los estudios y previsión de los primeros meses de Bora Bora. Documentos que sé que os envié a todos por mail y de los que dejé copia impresa por triplicado el lunes. Thelonious, qué está pasando.

Le llega un suspiro, que no significa nada bueno.

\- Ha habido... ciertos movimientos -empieza su jefe.

Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿A quién ascienden? -no es una pregunta.

\- Lexa.

\- ¿A quién?

No obtiene respuesta, y sabe perfectamente a quién. Finn ha debido aprovechar que hoy tiene el día libre para mover ficha. Puede ser un inepto con el trabajo... pero el capullo sabe moverse y manipularlo todo (con el beneplácito de su padre, accionista mayoritario y amigo íntimo de uno de los socios).

\- Es Finn -responde ella.

\- Se hará efectivo mañana por la mañana.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunta la voz de Anya a su lado.

La mira, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cuando ha salido?

\- ¿Eso en qué situación me deja? Supuestamente le coordinaba yo -pregunta. Finn aún estaba con puesto de becario, y le ha saltado por encima para acceder al puesto de jefe del departamento.

Mira a su hermana, negando con la cabeza. Y esta apoya su mano en su hombro, a modo de apoyo moral.

\- Sigues con tu puesto, aunque no se va a traer a un nuevo becario al proyecto.

\- Vamos, que seré responsable también de su parte.

\- Lexa... -empieza, pero no termina la frase. Alguien debe entrar en su oficina, porque escucha como si jefe tapa el auricular, escuchando voces distorsionadas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunta Anya, aprovechando que se aleja el micro de la boca-. Si tienes que volver a la oficina...

\- No lo sé -le responde.

Porque no lo sabe.

Lo está valorando seriamente.

\- Disculpa, era Finn -vuelve a hablar Thelonious-. Lexa, ven a la oficina.

Maldita sea.

Ve a través del cierre del local a Anya, que ha vuelto a entrar en el local, y a Raven hablar, y esta la mira con el ceño fruncido.

Suspira, imaginándose cómo va a ser su futuro en la empresa a partir de ahora.

No.

No, ni de coña.

\- No voy a ir -informa.

\- Lexa.

\- Os mandaré los documentos, los tengo que tener en mi mail.

\- Lexa, ven.

\- Y te mando cuando llegue a casa mi dimisión firmada.

\- Lexa, no lo hagas, has trabajado mucho para llegar donde estás, no lo tires por la borda.

Cierra los ojos.

Sí, le duele. Le duele haberse ganado su puesto a base de sudor y sangre... pero ha visto ascender con facilidad a todos aquellos que la rodean (todos hombres, claro esta), y aunque muchos se lo merecían, otros... ni tan siquiera saben hacer la o con un canuto.

No, no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Te mando la carta de dimisión en cuanto pueda.

Y cuelga.

Y mira el móvil.

Y no sabe qué hacer.

Dios.

Oh, dios.

Dios, oh dios santo.

Se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y entra, quedándose junto a la puerta, cortando la conversación de Anya y Raven, quienes parecen contener la respiración.

\- Bueno... -empieza- estoy... acabo de dimitir.

Anya le acerca la copa de vino, la cual acepta agradecida y de la que bebe hasta terminarse el contenido. En cuanto a Raven...

\- Pues que les jodan, ¿sabes? Ni puuuuuta idea de valorar tu trabajo. Es por ese tal Finn, ¿verdad? Seguro que es por el tal Finn -la ve dirigirse a la cocina-. Mira, tengo helado casero de chocolate, nos vamos a poner hasta el culo y mañana hago más.

Le tiende la copa a Anya, quien capta exactamente lo que necesita y vuelve a la mesa a rellenársela.

Es entonces cuando empieza a sonar el teléfono del local, y Lexa mira hacia la puerta por la que ha desaparecido Raven, y a través de la cual esta grita un "COGEDLO, PLIS"). Así que se acerca a la barra, y coge el teléfono con un:

\- Restaurante Ark, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Silencio.

\- ¿Hola? -lo intenta de nuevo.

Nada, así que cuelga, volviendo a la mesa y aceptando de nuevo la copa de Anya.

\- ¿Quién era? -pregunta Raven, poniendo un envase metálico enorme repleto de helado en el centro de la mesa (y una cuchara clavada), y tres pequeños de cristal, con tres cucharitas en la mesa.

\- No sé, no respondían -indica Lexa, cogiendo uno de los boles y sirviéndose helado.

El teléfono del local vuelve a sonar, obligando a Raven a pedirles que le sirvan también, y alejándose hacia la barra.

\- Restaurante Ark, ¿díga..? ¡Ah! Eres tú -oye a Raven-. No, tu madre aún no ha llegado... No... Sí, te pongo un más uno... que sí...

\- Luego podemos ir al gimnasio, hace tiempo que no entrenamos juntas -le comenta Anya.

Le sonríe, agradecida.

Sí, le puede venir bien para soltar... estrés.

Dios, está sin trabajo... ¿qué demonios va a hacer?

\- Disculpad, Princesita Griffin dando el coñazo -se sienta en la mesa la latina, tecleando en el móvil-. Que tampoco sé dónde se ha metido Abby.

\- Pues aquí, muerta -le responde esta, entrando por la puerta, cargada de bolsas que deja junto a la barra-. ¡Hola! ¡No os conozco! Uy, ¿eso es helado?

\- Anya, Lexa, Abby -va señalando Raven con la cucharilla que está usando para comerse ya su bol de helado-. Y tu hija ha llamado, que la llames. Estaba más histérica de lo normal.

\- La llamo ahora, me he quedado sin batería.

Lexa sonríe, levantándose junto con su hermana para saludar en condiciones a la recién llegada.

\- Un placer conocerte por fin -dice Lexa, aceptando la mano que la recién llegada le tiende.

\- Lo mismo digo -sonríe esta, quitándole el bol de helado a Raven.

\- ¡Eh!

\- ¿Me traes una cucharilla? -le pide, sentándose en una silla vacía- He conseguido que nos bajen el precio final, así que más beneficio. ¡Y un bol para ti! -pide también Abby, al ver desaparecer a Raven por la puerta de la cocina, y aprovechando para hacerse con la cucharilla que Raven se ha dejado en la mesa-. Bueno, así que conocéis a Raven en la era Pre Cocina. ¿Alguna historia que deba saber?

Lexa sonríe.

Por fin.

Por fin se puede vengar.


	9. IX

Golpes.

Le despierta el sonido de unos golpes.

¿Qué...?

Dios, su espalda.

Se ha vuelto a dormir encima de sus apuntes para su tesis.

Los golpes siguen, y en su aún medio dormido estado (con el sueño sobre naves espaciales estrellándose en bosques aún reciente en su memoria), intenta saber de dónde provienen. Hasta que una neurona parece decidir hacer su trabajo por fin.

La puerta, Clarke.

Llaman a la puerta.

Se levanta, del sofá, estirando su espalda (debería de comprar uno más cómodo), y con un "¡Ya voy!", se acerca a la puerta de su apartamento. Ni siquiera mira por la mirilla. Sólo hay dos personas que saben dónde viven, y una de ellas es lo suficientemente pesada como para no parar de golpear la puerta hasta que la abran. Por eso, la abre sin mirar, dejando que su mejor amiga entre, mientras se va a la cocina a hacer café.

\- Espero que hayas traído desayuno -le dice a modo de saludo.

\- Más bien comida, ¿no crees? -le responde Octavia.

Mira el reloj.

Oh, vaya, la una y media.

¿A qué hora se durmió anoche?

\- He traído para hacer macarrones con queso -Octavia deja las bolsas junto a su cafetera (la cual por fin deja caer en la taza esa magnífica infusión de energía que necesita tanto. Taaaaaaanto).

\- Cuando dices "para hacer", te refieres a que te los haga, ¿verdad?

\- Eh, te salen de puta madre. A mi me salen caldosos, cual sopa de pasta. El tuyo es consistencia divina, un equilibrio perfecto de sabor, textura quesil...

\- ¿Textura quesil? -le pregunta a su mejor amiga, alzando una ceja mientras saca la leche de la nevera.

\- Eh, la textura quesil es ultra importante.

Se ríe, y le da una ligera patada a la silla en la que se ha sentado Octavia, al tiempo que saca una cucharilla de un cajón.

\- Saca la olla y pon leche a calentar, loca.

\- ¿Me pones a trabajar? ¿Qué soy? ¿Tú criada?

No le responde, se limita a echarse una cucharada de azúcar, remover el café lentamente y beber un sorbo, antes de enseñarle a la morena su maravilloso dedo corazón izquierdo. Y sin dejar de enseñárselo, le responde:

\- Elige, ¿olla o calle?

Octavia se pone una mano en el pecho y, haciendo uso de ese dramatismo digno de una actriz secundaria en una obra de teatro de secundaria hace ya unos años (hizo una espectacular actuación, una pena que sus padres no pudieran ir a verla), suelta:

\- ¿Echarías a tu hermana de otros padres a la calle?

\- ¿Por despertarme para que le prepare macarrones con queso? Que le den a mi hermana, quiero el divorcio -se sienta en la misma silla que Octavia deja libre al levantarse.

Octavia se ríe, sacando una olla de uno de los armaritos de la cocina y enseñándosela a la rubia.

\- ¿Esta vale? Y no sé si se puede obtener el divorcio de hermanos o hermanas.

\- Esa vale, y sigo queriendo el divorcio.

\- Que tus abogados llamen a los míos. ¿Cuanta leche pongo? ¿Echo ya el queso?

\- Un litro, y aún no.

Se masajea el cuello, aún dolorido por la noche en ese sofá y sobre sus libros y cuadernos.

Y suspira cuando Octavia se coloca detrás y empieza a masajearle cuello y hombros, trabajando en sus contracturas.

\- Dios... Tienes unos dedos mágicos.

\- Clarke, ocurrió una vez, y no se volverá a repetir, por muuuuuuucho que lo desees.

Sonríe.

\- Imbécil.

\- ¿Qué tal va tu tesis?

\- Bien, anoche adelanté bastante. Tengo cita con el tutor en unos días. Estoy deseando terminar y presentar la tesis de una vez, quitármela de encima y tener de una vez mi doctorado.

Nota como Octavia para de masajear su cuello, para pasar a abrazarla.

\- Y lo tendrás, y serás la Doctora Clarke Griffin, el ser más sexy en tener un doctorado en Bellas Artes. Y conseguirás un currazo de puta madre en un museo de los importantes, para que pueda dar el braguetazo y vivir de ti.

\- ¿De hermana a mujer consentida? -se ríe, dándole un beso en un brazo y levantándose para sacar el queso y la caja de macarrones de la bolsa de la compra.

No le gusta el queso que ha comprado Octavia. Rayado, sin marca ni sabor. Por eso saca el gouda y emmental que tiene en la nevera y lo deja a un lado.

\- Eh, hay que saber colocarse en la vida -le dice Octavia, dándole una palmada en el culo.

\- Cuidado -la señala con la caja de macarrones-, o pido el divorcio de nuevo.

Abre la caja y la vacía en la leche en ebullición, antes de poner un temporizador en marcha

\- Auch. Dos divorcios en apenas veinte minutos. Duele.

\- Que te jodan.

\- Y que lo hagan bien -sonríe Octavia.

No puede evitarlo. Se ríe, a carcajadas.

\- Y hablando de, ¿llamaste a tu madre? ¿le preguntaste si tienes opción de llevar acompañante?

Se sienta en la otra silla que tiene en la cocina, poniendo cara de asco.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De un "que me jodan bien" pasas a "llamaste a tu madre, Clarke"? Tía...

\- ¿Qué? Tu madre está potente.

\- ¡Ag!

\- Asúmelo.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaggg! -le tira un trapo cercano a la cara a Octavia.

Esta ríe.

\- Vale, la llamo ahora. Si suena el temporizador, apagas el fuego, echas el queso y remueves.

\- ¿Todo el queso?

\- Todo, pero no del que has traído. Ese no sabe a nada.

Y sale de la cocina, en busca de su móvil, cargando en el salón.

Suspira, porque pese a que las cosas con su madre están mejor, jamás serán la típica pareja de madre e hija rebosantes de amor (se enganchó en su momento a Las Chicas Gilmore, rezando porque su vida fuese como en la serie). Y sí, se alegra por el cambio que ha dado a su vida, y con la apertura de ese restaurante pero... tienen aún mucha historia.

Tamborilea sus dedos en la parte de atrás del móvil, antes de desbloquearlo, buscar el contacto de su madre y llamar.

Apenas un segundo después, la voz automatizada de una mujer le indica que su madre tiene el móvil apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento.

A ver si en el restaurante.

La apertura es en un par de días, y por lo que hablaron hace poco, no paran de acercarse por el local para ultimar detalles. Por lo que busca el número y llama, volviendo a la cocina.

Un tono.

Dos ton...

\- Restaurante Ark, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

...

\- ¿Hola?

Es...

Le cuelgan, pero no se aleja el teléfono de la oreja, paralizada como está en mitad del pasillo.

Es... era...

No... no puede ser.

¿Heda?

¿Heda en el restaurante Ark?

¿Qué?

\- Heda -susurra.

Y vuelve a llamar, repleta de preguntas.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tr...

\- Restaurante Ark, ¿diga...?

\- Raven -llama.

Mierda.

\- ¡Ah! Eres tú.

\- ¿Está mi madre? -porque con su madre obtendrá respuestas.

\- No, tu madre aún no ha llegado.

\- ¿Sabes cuando llegará?

\- No.

\- Ya. Oye, me comentó mi madre la posibilidad de llevar a algui...

\- Sí, te pongo un más uno.

Oh, vaya, pensaba que Raven le pondría más pegas.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Que sí.

Tal vez tenga un buen día, así que aprovech...

\- Oye -corta sus pensamientos la latina-. Tengo a un par de amigas aquí y me gustaría terminar con esta apasionante conversación para poder volver con ellas. Le digo a tu madre que has llamado.

Y le cuelga. Porque Raven es Raven y tiene a su madre en un pedestal.

Sabe que la llama "Princesita", y le pone de los nervios.

Suspira, volviendo a la cocina, en cuya puerta se para a ver como Octavia, sentada en la mesa y con la olla delante, pica con un tenedor de su contenido.

\- Tía, están de vicio -le dice al verla.

Se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo, abre el cajón de los cubiertos para coger uno y se sienta en su segunda silla, picando también de la olla.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunta Octavia- Estás... raruna.

Oh, sí, el gouda y emmental han sido un acierto.

\- Sí, tranqui. Estás oficialmente invitada a la apertura del restaurante de mi madre.

Octavia alza un brazo en señal de victoria, metiéndose en la boca más macarrones.

\- Y creo que Raven conoce a Heda.

Su amiga se atraganta, tosiendo, roja, y haciendo señas en busca de ayuda.

Apiadándose, se levanta para darle golpecitos en la espalda.

\- Sí, estoy como tú -le indica a su amiga.

\- Dios -dice la morena, entre toses y ya consiguiendo respirar sin morirse-. Joder, Clarke. Me ha llegado hasta los putos pulmones, ese puto macarrón ha visto lo que ningún otro. ¿Qué cojones?

\- Eso digo yo. Qué cojones.

Saca de la nevera dos latas de cervezas antes de sentarse de nuevo, tendiéndole una a Octavia, que la acepta, sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Heda?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Raven?

Asiente, bebiendo un trago.

Qué.

Cojones.


	10. X

Con los brazos en jarra, en sujetador y pantalón de pijama, frente a su armario abierto de par en par y rodeada de ropa, suspira.

\- No tengo nada que ponerme.

\- Y mira que yo hubiese pensado que algo de ropa tenías -comenta Anya, escribiendo en su móvil y tirada sobre más montones de ropa acumulados sobre la cama de Lexa.

\- Pero nada para la apertura de un restaurante -deshecha una falda de tubo de un conjunto que grita "acabo de salir de ocho reuniones y voy a otra, no tengo tiempo"-. ¿Tú que vas a llevar?

\- Ropa.

Un calcetín sobrevuela la habitación, chocando casi sin fuerza contra la pared, junto a la cara de Anya, quien mira a su atacante con una expresión de absoluta indiferencia.

\- Que mierda de puntería tienes.

\- Era de aviso, la próxima te tiro uno usado a la cara.

\- Yo que había venido de buenas a ayudarte, que falta de respeto -se queja Anya, levantándose de la cama en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio.

\- ¿Ayudarme? Pero si estabas tirada en la cama.

\- ¡Apoyo moral ante la incógnita ropil, hermanita! -la oye desde el pasillo.

Lexa niega, con media sonrisa en los labios.

Su hermana es imbécil.

Se alegra de no compartir genes con ella (ambas son adoptadas, uña y carne desde que Anya la protegió de una idiota cuando Lexa tenía 4 años), lo cual no quiere decir que no le encante tenerla de hermana. Una cosa no quita lo otro.

Vuelve a mirar su armario, echando una mirada rápida por si había ignorado algún vestido perfecto para la ocasión.

Pero nada.

Frustrada, coge su movil del bolsillo del pantalón de pijama y manda un mensaje rápido a Raven.

"SOS QUE COÑO ME PONGO PARA TU FIESTA"

¿La respuesta de su querida amiga y ex compañera de piso?

"ROPA?!?!"

Cuenta hasta diez y le manda a su casi ex amiga una foto del estado de su habitación. No se va a dignar a usar palabras.

Lo bueno es que la foto consigue captar la atención de Raven, porque apenas un par de segundos después, recibe una llamada suya.

\- Tía, ¿qué cojones ha pasado en esa habitación? ¿El cambio climático se ha concentrado ahí y han pasado cuatro huracanes y un par de tornados? -Raven ni saluda ni nada. Para qué.

\- No sé qué ponerme.

\- A ver, que no es una gala repipi y de meñique estirado como la que me engañaste a ir. Coge un pantalón ceñido y una buena camisa, o un vestido no muy corto o largo, que no enseñe pero deje entrever. Es una fiesta, Lexa, mi fiesta, ponte algo que obligue a los camareros a pasar cuatro veces la fregona por la sala por el nivel de babeo.

Sonríe, haciéndose (¡¡¡POR FIN!!!) con una idea de qué ponerse.

\- Pero es una ocasión especial. Tampoco quiero ir muy casual.

\- Mi. Fiesta. Culpo a Abby de la carencia de strippers en la fiesta, pero sabes que sería capaz.

Sí.

Es Raven.

Sería capaz.

\- Así que ni desnuda ni de gala de clase alta y mirada hipócrita. Lo que viene a ser ese amplio margen por en medio. Y te cuelgo, que Abby me está haciendo señas y o me está pidiendo ayuda con los centros de mesa o quiere que inundemos la Casa Blanca con gominolas. No me queda claro.

Y cuelga, porque es Raven y, ¿despedirse? Para qué.

Y espera que Abby no le estuviese pidiendo inundar la Casa Blanca con gominolas.

¿Debería llamar para confirmar que sea lo de los centros de mesa?

En fin.

Busca entre sus montones de ropa el vestido sencillo y largo, negro de tirantes, y una bonita apertura lateral muestra piernas que se compró no sabe cuando y que no llegó a ponerse.

Sí, por fin.

Mira el reloj, y aún tiene un par de horas para prepararse, por lo que se pone una camiseta y sale de la habitación. Que Lexa del futuro ordene por una vez.

Aún caminando hacia el salón, desde el que oye el susurro de voces proveniente de su televisor, saca su móvil para ojear sus mails, en busca de alguno con buenas noticias para con su estatus de parada.

Tiene cuatro (4) e-mails.

El primero es de una app de envios de comida a domicilio con un código descuento para su próximo pedido. Marcado para más adelante, caduca en tres días.

El segundo es de su padre, con más enlaces a ofertas de trabajo que cree que pueden interesarle, todos curiosamente cerca de Boston, dónde viven sus padres. Los adora y quiere como la que más, pero Nueva York es Nueva York y primero prefiere quedarse sin opciones por la zona antes de pensar en mudarse de ciudad.

El tercero es de un bufete de abogados. Una respuesta automática al envío de su currículum por mail, agradeciendo su interés por su trabajar con ellos y que ya la contactarían.

¿Y el cuarto? Spam, algo de la oferta de su vida que borra sin miramientos.

Nada.

Vale, han pasado tres días sólo desde su dimisión de Polis Resorts, y su currículum no es que sea el típico por el que las empresas se pelean con cuchillos y dientes. A ver, es decente, tiene sus másters y eso, pero no es impresionantemente excepcional. En cuanto consiguió la beca en Polis Resorts y, sobre todo, cuando le hablaron de quedarse en la empresa, dejó de mejorar el currículum.

Se sienta en el sofá, junto a Anya.

\- Estoy pensando -le comenta a su hermana-, ¿y si vuelvo a estudiar?

\- ¿Estudiar?

\- Sí, algún Master, o sacarme el doctorado. Aprovechar que tengo de nuevo tiempo y no un trabajo que reclama mi atención cada dos por tres.

\- Ese puesto era un vampiro de energía vital -comenta Anya, asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que hace zapping-. Es buena idea. Ve mandando currículums por si acaso, y mira a ver si hay algún Master que te interese, o cómo sacarte el doctorado. ¿Volverías a Harvard?

¿Volver a su Alma Mater?

\- No, no creo. Miraré él sacármelo en Columbia. Aunque tampoco descarto del todo el volver a Boston.

\- Lo bueno es que tienes tiempo, aún no ha empezado la época de nuevas matrículas. Curiosea y decide cuando tengas datos. Y si necesitas ayuda, avisa. E ignora a papá y mamá, querrán que vuelvas sí o sí a Boston. Y si lo haces, te vienes a mi casa antes que volver a la suya. No caigas en las redes de papá de "acabo de jubilarme y hecho de menos a mis hijitas".

Sonríe.

\- ¿Está muy pesado?

\- Peor que cuando llegamos por primera vez a casa.

Uff.

Le adoraban, en serio. Gustus e Indra las adoptaron tras una sola visita a la casa de acogida llena de niños y niñas de todas las edades. Una sola.

Se prendaron, según cuentan cuando pueden, de la preadolescente de 12 años y cara de aburrimiento que les observaba desde un rincón, y de la pequeña de 8 años y cara pintada, agarrada a la pernera de pantalón de la primera.

La verdad es que no sabían qué iba a pasar cuando les avisaron de que las acogían en casa, con posibilidad de adopción. Siendo ambas demasiado mayores para la media de niños adoptados, eran conscientes de que la posibilidad de volver a la casa de acogida con el resto de sus compañeros, era enorme.

No deshicieron las maletas hasta el quinto mes, pese a las ganas de Gustus e Indra de estar siempre con ellas cuando estaban fuera del colegio. Un sinfín de actividades familiares, y hasta los empleados de la entrada del Zoo empezaron a saludarles por el nombre cuando iban.

Pegajosos pero con gran corazón.

Anya negará siempre las lágrimas que derramó cuando les confirmaron la adopción en plenas Navidades.

Por fin tenían una familia.

Suspira, y en un momento de debilidad, le manda un "He visto las ofertas, mandaré el curriculum a un par pero no te hagas ilusiones. Te quiero, papá" a Gustus.

\- ¿Sabes ya que ponerte entonces?

\- Sí, tengo un vestido perfecto.

\- ¿Y por qué sigues en pijama?

\- ¿Porque faltan dos horas para tener que salir hacia allá?

\- ¿Y vas a tirarte todo este tiempo en pijama mirando la tele?

\- Como si tú estuvieses preparada. ¿Quieres dejar de vacilarme?

\- Es mi derecho de hermana mayor. Por cierto, te aviso ya de que no vengo a dormir, he quedado con alguien tras la fiesta y no, no lo conoces. Aprovecha para quedar o llamar a tu churri de la línea porno y dejar escandalizados a tus vecinos.

Le tira un cojín cercano y, esta vez, le da en la cara.

\- Vete a la mierda. Punto número uno, el piso está insonorizado y ni oigo a los vecinos, ni me oyen a mi, y antes de que lo preguntes, no, no fui yo, lo compré así. Punto número dos... no es mi "churri" y no voy a quedar con ella. Es una... profesional y nuestra relación es estrictamente telefónica. No creo que pueda quedar en la vida real con sus clientes.

Observa el movil en sus manos, acariciando sus laterales para evitar desbloquearlo y pedir una llamada de Eliza y ver si lo que acaba de decir es cierto.

\- Estoy segura de que tampoco soy una clienta especial -continua-. Debe de tener miles.

Suspira, porque es absurdo el nivel de encoñamiento que tiene con esa voz que, con tan sólo recordarla, le provoca piel de gallina.

Anya no dice nada, simplemente se mueve para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, y un apretón en el hombro.

\- Me voy a duchar ya, por si acaso -comenta Lexa, levantándose.

Mejor empezar a prepararse ya e ir un poco antes por si Raven o Abby necesitan ayuda.

Y deja el móvil cargando mientras tanto, por si sigue parte del consejo de su hermana y decide cotarse con Eliza para después de la fiesta.

Para "desestresarse", sí.

Sólo para eso...


	11. XI

Hay que admitirlo, Raven y Abby saben montar fiestas.

Dentro del local han conseguido meter doce mesas de diversos tamaños, sin quitar espacio a una amplia barra, con sitio suficiente para que tres camareros se muevan entre las mesas, y con dos malabaristas, un pequeño grupo de música y Lexa juraría haber visto a una contorsionista.

En serio, con el mismo espacio libre que el camarote de los hermanos Marx, pero con más orden y menos huevos duros.

\- ¿Champán? -les pregunta una de las camareras tras llevarlas a su mesa.

Hasta ahora, ni rastro de las dos dueñas.

\- Sí, claro -le responde Anya-. Parece que nos toca compartir mesa.

Y sí, eso parece. Las han sentado en una mesa para cuatro con dos sillas vacías frente a sus respectivos platos y dos letreritos con nombre que no consigue leer.

\- ¿Has conseguido ver ya a Raven? -pregunta Lexa, buscando por la mirada, entre el gentío.

\- Ya aparecerá. Si no, luego nos colamos en cocina.

\- ¡Uy, mira! Nos he encontrado -exclama de repente una voz a la izquierda de Lexa, que esta reconoce al instante.

Y un escalofrío recorre la columna de la morena porque no... no puede ser.

\- Vaya, ¿Woods? ¡Qué coincidencia! -la reconoce el dueño de la voz, sentándose frente a ella.

\- Finn, hola -le saluda Lexa, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y agarrando con el puño la servilleta.

¿En serio?

¿Finn?

¿En serio?

¿Se puede saber qué tiene la vida contra ella?

La mano de Anya se posa sobre la suya, y cuando Lexa mira hacia su hermana, ve la pregunta en sus ojos.

"¿Qué coño pasa?"

\- Anya, te presento a Finn Collins, de... de Polis Resorts. Finn, mi hermana Anya.

\- ¿Hermanas? ¿Seguro, Woods? No es por dudar de la familia, pero no os parecéis una mi...

\- Un placer, Finn -interrumpe Anya, presentándole la mano a Finn, que este acepta.

Y por la cara que pone el antiguo becario, Anya no se está conteniendo en el apretón de manos. Es más, por la medio sonrisa de Anya, está sacando provecho de sus horas haciendo pesas en el gimnasio.

\- Finn, ¿no nos presentas? -comenta una chica, sentándose junto a Lexa.

\- Ah, sí -comenta Finn, masajeándose la mano que ha conseguido liberar de una Anya que bebe un sorbito de su copa de champán, mientras Lexa hace señas a un camarero para que le traiga otra.

Necesita alcohol.

\- Ontari, te presento a Lexa Woods, EX compañera del trabajo -y Lexa jura que puede notar las mayúsculas de ese "ex"- y su aparente hermana, Anya. Chicas, ella es Ontari, mi acompañante.

\- Un placer, Ontari -saluda, Lexa.

La verdad, no sabría clasificar la mirada que le echa Ontari.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué hacéis aquí? -pregunta Finn, haciendo señas a una camarera.

\- Cenar -le responde Anya.

Y cuando Finn empieza a reírse como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo, Anya mira a su hermana con cara de "¿este va en serio?".

Lexa no responde, Lexa busca a la camarera con su copa de champán.

\- Conocemos a las dueñas, una de ellas era mi compañera de piso en mi época universitaria -responde Lexa, aceptando su nueva copa de champán.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Yo era compañero de instituto de una de ellas! Qué casualidad.

Bebe un sorbo de su champán.

Bueno, parece que no va a ser todo tan malo.

\- Bueno, Lexa, ¿y qué tal la vida de desempleada? -pregunta Finn, mandando un mensaje por su móvil.

...

O no...

Y la respuesta era "no, no iba a ser malo". Iba a ser peor.

No habían llegado ni al segundo plato y Lexa ya estaba preguntándose seriamente el suicidio a base de panecillos de aceite (que, por cierto, estaban de vicio. Bravo por Raven). Y por la forma en la que Anya cogía el tenedor, Finn estaba a nada de un viaje a Urgencias, mientras Ontari tan simplemente arqueaba una ceja ante toda la situación.

\- Porque, siendo sinceros, Lexa, a nadie en la empresa nos ha extrañado la falta de lealtad y ética para con la empresa -sigue Finn-. Dejarnos a falta de tan poco de abrir el nuevo hotel de Bo...

\- ¡Necesito ir al baño! -le interrumpe Lexa, levantándose de repente, camino a la cocina.

Ve a Abby por el rabillo del ojo, mirándola con gesto preocupado mientras habla con alguien. Pero no para, entra en la cocina, buscando con la mirada a:

\- ¡Raven!

La susodicha alza la mirada de varios platos que está terminando de emplatar.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás disfrutando?

\- ¡Finn! -se acerca a ella, señalando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta Raven, antes de darle el visto bueno a los platos, y prepararlos para que los camareros puedan servirlos.

\- Finn, el Finn de mi trabajo, ese Finn, dice que te conoce de tu instituto.

La latina se la queda mirando, antes de empezar a reírse.

\- Espera, no jodas. ¿En serio? ¿El mimado de Finn es tu Finn? -de repente, le cambia la cara a Raven-Oh, dios, le puse en tu mesa.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta -comenta Lexa, dejando pasar a un camarero.

\- Qué puta casualidad... y eso que Abby quería poneros en la misma mesa que la princesita Griffin y conseguí convencerla de que no lo hiciera, por vuestro bien.

\- Sinceramente, no la conozco, pero lo hubiese preferido.

\- Vale, hacemos una cosa. Hablo con Abby a ver si podemos hacer algo. Ve al baño a refrescarte y vente de nuevo.

Lexa suspira, saliendo con cuidado de no chocarse con nadie llevando platos, y dirigiéndose al baño.

Ocupado, obviamente, por lo que se apoya en la pared a la espera de poder entrar, mirando hacia su mesa, en la que ve a Anya hablando con Ontari e ignorando a Finn.

\- Tía, me estoy meando -oye a su lado- Vaya, ¿llevas mucho esperando? -le pregunta una chica morena de ojos claros, acompañada de una rubia con la mirada clavada en la sala.

Lexa niega, observando con falso interés el cuadro de un paisaje de vete a saber, para intentar dar privacidad a las dos amigas.

\- Pues a ver si no tarda. ¿Y tú quieres dejar de mirar a todos lados cual paranoide? -le echa en cara a su amiga- ¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez no haya venido? Tal vez fueran imaginaciones tuyas y Raven no conozca a tu querida Heda.

...

¿Qué?

¿Qué acaba de...?

\- En serio, Clarke, esta obsesión no es nada sana.

No puede evitarlo, clava su mirada en la amiga rubia, la tal Clarke, la... ¿Eliza? La chica que abre la boca para responder a su amiga y, antes incluso de poder pronunciar una palabra, la morena la interrumpe.

\- Por fin se ha quedado libre el baño. ¿Vas a entrar? -le pregunta a ella la morena sin nombre.

Y niega, porque no sabe exactamente qué hacer en este momento, pero quedarse ahí parada le parece buena opción.

\- ¡Perfecto! -responde la morena, cogiendo la mano de... Clarke y empujarla al interior del baño.

...

No...

No puede ser, ¿verdad?

¿VERDAD?

Deja su sitio junto a la puerta del baño para andar/correr hacia su mesa, donde le quita la copa a Anya de las manos y se la bebe sin miramientos.

Y se pone a toser porque, joder, tequila, no se lo esperaba.

\- Eh, eh, ¿todo bien? -le pregunta su hermana.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. Fuera. Ahora.

Y coge su bolso, alejándose de la mesa camino a la calle, pasando junto a uno de los malabaristas como si nada.

Busca en su bolso, sacando el móvil. No sabe porqué pero necesita mirar el simbolito de la app de Secret Menu. Como si esta le fuese a decir que sí, que está pasando.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Es por Finn? -le pregunta Anya.

\- ¿Quién? No, no. Es... ella. Ella está aquí.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Ella quién? Por si no te has dado cuenta, hay un huevo de ellas ahí dentro.

\- Es... ¡Ella! ¡Eliza!

\- ¿Quién?

\- Anya, joder. ¡Eliza!

\- Eli... espera, ¿la tía del sitio porno? ¿La invitaste al final? No me lo esperaba, Lexa, pero bravo.

Las palmaditas en el hombro de Anya no la ayudan.

\- No la he invitado.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y no se supone que el sitio ese era anónimo? ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

\- No sé qué hace aquí... y ha sido su amiga, una chica que va con ella. Ha dicho mi nombre, Heda.

Anya alza una ceja, incapaz de no sonreír, y Lexa sabe qué va a decir.

\- Heda -repite su hermana.

\- Anya, ese no es el detalle.

\- En serio, Heda.

\- Está aquí.

\- ¿Como tu osito de peluche? ¿El que te regalé en tu sexto cumpleaños?

Lexa suspira.

Necesita que su hermana deje de lado ese instinto por meterse con ella y se centre. Pero parece un imposible.

Y está a punto de rendirse, cuando ven a Abby salir del restaurante.

\- Ah, estáis aquí. ¿Todo bien? -les pregunta.

\- Depende del significado de bien -responde Lexa.

\- O, venga, hermanita, no me digas que es casualidad tras casualidad. Una noche mágica -sonríe Anya.

Abby se las queda mirando.

\- Tan mágica que no sé si ceder al instinto de huída o al de mandarlo todo a la mierda y entrar.

\- Pues si lo mandas todo a la mierda, os he cambiado de sitio. La pareja que compartía mesa con mi hija y su amiga, no paraban de quejarse de estar demasiado cerca de los malabaristas. Y si cedes y huyes, aviso a Raven para que te ponga la comida para llevar.

No lo puede evitar, se abraza a su nueva mejor amiga, Abby.

\- Gracias.

Esta ríe.

\- Nada, todas hemos tenido a algún, o alguna, gilipollas en la vida. ¿Entráis entonces? Seguro que la noche mejora.

Lexa se separa, mirando hacia el interior del restaurante y, con decisión, decide:

\- Va, entremos. De perdidos al río.


	12. XII

No puede evitarlo, observa a su alrededor, intentando adivinar si Heda está ahí.

\- Mira, tu madre está ahí - le avisa Octavia.

Y aunque no es exactamente a quién está buscando, se gira hacia la dirección del dedo estirado de su amiga.

\- ¡Abby! -la llama al ver que, efectivamente, su madre está tras la barra, hablando con uno de los camareros, y buscando a quien la llama al oírla.

\- ¡Clarke, hey! Has venido -le sonríe, moviéndose lpara salir de la barra y pararse frente a ellas-. Gracias, a las dos.

\- No es ningún problema -dice Octavia, haciéndose con dos copas de champán de una camarera que pasa junto a ella.

\- Habéis aprovechado el espacio, por lo que veo -comenta Clarke, quitándole una copa a Octavia (acto que esta le reprocha con un "¡hey!"), y aprovechando para echar un vistazo a las caras de los que han venido a la fiesta de apertura.

¿Será una invitada? ¿Una camarera?

Bueno, una camarera tal vez no. Al fin y al cabo, Velour no es precisamente barato, y Heda habló de un ascenso en su última llamada.

\- Venid, os llevo a vuestra mesa -les avisa Abby, poniéndose en marcha sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que la van a seguir sin pensarlo.

Y es cuando Abby se ha girado, que Octavia decide susurrarle:

\- Tía, disimula más. Que estás estirando el cuello de tal forma que pareces una padaung.

\- ¿Una qué? -le pregunta, mirándola como si estuviese loca.

\- Padaung, la tribu africana en la que las mujeres se estiran el cuello a base de anillos.

En momentos como este, Clarke recuerda que no es la única en estar pagándose los estudios con Velour. Aunque siempre le sorprenderá que Octavia estudie Antropología.

\- Cuidado, se te nota el frikismo -le avisa Clarke, consiguiendo que Octavia le saque la lengua.

\- Y aquí os sentáis -les indica Abby, parándose junto a una mesa cercana a los malabaristas.

\- ¡Perfecto! Gracias, ¿te puedo pedir otra copa? -le pregunta Octavia a Abby, sentándose y terminándose lo que le queda de champán de un trago.

\- Puedes y debes, te la traen ahora. Disfrutad.

Clarke la ve dudar, mirándola como queriendo darle un abrazo antes de ir a retomar su papel de co-propietaria del restaurante. Pero no se lo da (y lo agradece, no están aún en ese punto) y la ve alejarse de nuevo hacia la barra.

Suspira, antes de sentarse junto a la loca de su amiga, echando un último vistazo a su madre antes de hacer una última búsqueda rápida entre la gente del local.

\- Pues no está mal el sitio -comenta su amiga, con la mirada clavada en el techo-. Es como bohemio y moderno. Me gusta lo de pintar un cielo con estrellas en el techo.

No puede evitar levantar la mirada y, sí, ahí está, un cielo estrellado.

Es más, juraría que es el mismo cielo estrellado de ese lago al que su madre la llevó hace tanto, y junto al cual le contó historias de lejanas constelaciones y viejos mitos.

Baja la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirando, bebiendo de su copa. Ese viaje fue justo después de...

\- Tu madre tiene buen culo -la voz de su amiga interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Y el champán se fue de marcha por sus pulmones.

\- ¡Octavia! -le grita a su amiga entre tosas (aunque suena más a un "¡Ojtafia!" por culpa de la tos)

\- Ea, ea, ya está. Que no me hacías ni puto caso y me parece muy fuerte. Me invitas a cenar para ignorarme, sigue así y la que pide el divorcio soy yo.

Oye un gritito de sorpresa al otro lado de la mesa, y es cuando descubre que comparten mesa con un hombre y una mujer de unos ciencuentaytantos. Por como se tapa la boca y les mira con medio espanto medio asombro, la del gritito ha sido la mujer.

\- ¡No es lo que...! No me va a pedir el divorcio -intenta explicar Clarke, señalándolas a ambas para que quede claro-. No estamos juntas.

\- Porque no paras de ponerme los cuernos -añade una para nada colaboradora Octavia, provocando otra exclamación de sorpresa por parte de la mujer-. Y encima estás obsesionada con la últim...

Le tapa la boca con ambas manos, poniendo cara de asco cuando nota la lengua de Octavia en la palma de su mano.

\- Sólo somos y seremos amigas, en serio. Bonito local, ¿eh? ¿Habéis observado lo elegante de las lampase de techo?

Y cuando la pareja de cincuentaytantos mira hacia arriba, Clarke le quita las manos de la boca para, uno, darle una colleja a Octavia y, dos, limpiar la mano babeada en el vestido de la morena.

\- Que asco, joder -susurra.

\- No te quejaste mucho aquella vez -se mete con ella.

\- Para decir que no volverá a ocurrir, no paras de mencionar esa noche -le devuelve Clarke.

\- Pffffff -le responde Octavia.

Bueno, pues una victoria para Clarke, quien retira su servilleta del plato al ver acercarse a su mesa a un camarero con cuatro platos.

\- Como primero, ensalada de tomate con espinacas fritas y queso de cabra templado -anuncia dicho camarero, poniéndoles un plato delante.

Si es sincera, no sabía exactamente qué tipo de cocina iban a hacer en el restaurante de su madre y su amiga, pero no se esperaba ese tipo de platos. Por la impresión que le había dado Raven, le pegaba más un menú a base de hamburguesas, perritos y alitas. No ensaladas, y menos de ese tipo.

Y por el gemido de Octavia, que ha vuelto a escandalizar a la mujer con la que comparten mesa, parece que está igual de bien que la pinta que tiene.

\- Me tienes que presentar a Raven.

\- Ni de coña -responde, antes de meterse el tenedor con un poco de todo en la boca.

Y sí, sí, entiende el gemido de su amiga.

Entre otras cosas porque ella suelta uno igual, y a la mujer parece que le va a dar un infarto.

Aunque es el hombre el que carraspea y les pide:

\- Disculpen. ¿Podrían... moderarse un poco?

Clarke levanta la mano, a modo de disculpa, agradeciendo que su amiga ha conseguido nueva copa de champán, y sigue engullendo la ensalada.

Y parece que la cosa se calma momentáneamente. Ayuda que Octavia esté entretenida, y que la pareja con la que comparten mesa empiecen a quejarse de los malabaristas. Por lo que aprovecha para observar de nuevo el restaurante y, sí, volver a observar a la gente, intentando adivinar si alguna de las mujeres del local es la dueña de la voz de Heda.

No puede evitarlo, y la mini Clarke a cargo de la lógica de su cabeza ya ha mandado todo a la mierda y se ha tirado en bomba a la piscina de la obsesión.

No sabe si la imagen preconcebida en su cabeza se parecerá en algo a la Lexa de verdad, y pese a ello busca a alguna mujer profesional, elegante, aunque tímida (dios esa timidez le encanta). No sabe porqué pero se la imagina con traje masculino pero de corte femenino (porque se lo dijo en una llamada y es cierto, le encanta una buena corbata). ¿Morena? El color de pelo y ojos le da más igual, aunque tiene la sensación de que sea cual sea el pantone de la mirada que tenga, será intensa, de las que se clavan en el alma.

\- Vuelves a parecer una paranoide -le indica Octavia a su lado.

\- Tengo la sensación de que está aquí. No sé.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Un sexto sentido para localizar en la vida real a clientas que se dejan la pasta para hablar contigo?

El sonido del golpe que le da en el muslo a Octavia consigue alzar la ceja del hombre frente a ella (y parece que es la gota que colma su vaso, porque este se levanta y lo ve ir directo a hablar con su madre).

\- Joder, como pica, cabrona. Fijo me has dejado tu marca- se queja Octavia.

\- Pues no digas en voz alta nada acerca del curro, no me jodas.

\- Tssss, que poco orgullosa del buen trabajo que haces. Con el bien que hacemos en la sociedad, ayudando a los más necesitados.

\- Necesitados -repite Clarke.

\- De bolsillo lleno, pero necesitados, de un buen orgasm... ¡Eh!

Esta vez no le tapa la boca, directamente se levanta y la arrastra hacia dónde cree que están los baños, alejándola de la señora que ya no sabe dónde mirar y cuyo tono de rojo se asemeja demasiado al de los tomates de la ensalada.

\- ¿Vamos a los baños? Ah, genial -oye a Octavia, mientras evita a los camareros y, vaya, una contorsionista.

Cuando llega junto a los baños y ve a la chica esperando, se gira hacia su amiga, quien simplemente la adelanta para ponerse junto a la chica. Y, vale, es incapaz de aprovechar estar en otra zona del restaurante, con otra perspectiva, para ignorar a su amiga y mirar hacia el gentío.

\- Tía, me estoy meando -comenta Octavia- Vaya, ¿llevas mucho esperando? -le pregunta su amiga a la chica, y l respuesta debe ser negativa porque Octavia sigue- Pues a ver si no tarda. ¿Y tú quieres dejar de mirar a todos lados cual paranoide? ¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez no haya venido? Tal vez fueran imaginaciones tuyas y Raven no conozca a tu querida Heda.

Se gira hacia Octavia porque ¿qué cojones?

\- En serio, Clarke, esta obsesión no es nada sana.

Abre la boca, dispuesta a mandarla a la mierda, cuando el baño se abre y una mujer de mediana edad sale muy digna, con un trozo de papel higiénico pegado al zapato de tacón izquierdo.

\- Por fin se ha quedado libre el baño. ¿Vas a entrar? -le pregunta Octavia a la chica morena que las observa con los ojos como platos, y negando ligeramente con la cabeza- ¡Perfecto! -exclama Octavia antes de arrastrarla al interior.

Una vez dentro y a puerta cerrada, su amiga no pierde el tiempo en sentarse en el inodoro y, por ponerlo fino, aliviarse.

Clarke, por su parte, tranquilamente, abre el grifo del lavabo y hace cuento con las manos, llenándolas de agua antes de lanzársela a la indefensa de Octavia.

\- ¡Ah, joder! ¡Qué coño te pasa!

\- ¿Se te ha pirado o qué? ¡Porqué coño no pillas un megáfono y gritas su nombre!

\- Va, no me jodas. Ya sería puta casualidad que la chavala esa conociese a Heda.

Vuelve a acumular agua en sus manos, y al verla, Octavia se queja:

\- Joder, Clarke, ¡para! Va, si por puta casualidad esa conoce a Heda, te invito a cenar en el sitio más pijo que conozcas.

\- ¿Vas a parar? ¿A ser más disimulada?

\- Sí, suelta el agua.

Un mississipi.

Dos mississipi.

Tres mississipi.

\- Clarke, prometido.

Suelta el agua y cierra el grifo.

\- Salgo ya, nos vemos en la mesa -dice, señalando a una Octavia que la mira sin fiarse aún, antes de , efectivamente, salir.

Y se encuentra cara a cara con la señora de la mesa, que la mira frunciendo el ceño, y aún más cuando la mujer da un paso al baño y Clarke le cierra la puerta.

\- Ocupado -sonríe, pasando ya de dar explicaciones y decidiendo ir a su mesa, en la que ve cómo un camarero cambia los platos de sus compañeros de mesa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -le pregunta al camarero.

\- Les han cambiado de acompañantes, preferían estar lejos de los malabaristas.

Mini Clarke en su cerebro, al menos no es por ellas.

\- Ah, bien. Bien. Sí.

Y se sienta.

\- ¿Me puede traer un whisky? Con hielo.

\- Enseguida.

Lo ve alejarse, y cuando pasa junto a la barra, es cuando ve como su madre se acerca a ella, seguida de la chica que esperaba junto a la puerta del baño, que se queda clavada al verla.

Y la mini Clarke de su cerebro parece intentar decirle algo, pero no sabe qué es.

\- Clarke, espero que no os importe. Resulta que por una casualidad incómoda, unas amigas de Raven estaban sentadas con quien no debían y, para no amargarles la noche, las he cambiado de sitio con los que se sentaban con vosotras.

\- ¿Te quieres mover? -oye a una chica tras la morena paralizada.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Qué? -se gira hacia su madre- ¡Ah! No, no. Sin problema, no.

Abby le sonríe.

\- Estupendo. En ese caso, os presento. Ellas son Lexa -señala a la chica paralizada que empieza a enrojecer- y a Anya -ahora a la chica tras Lexa, que evita a a esta para tenderle la mano-. Chicas, ella es mi hija, Clarke. Lo que no sé es dónde está Octavia.

\- En el baño -le responde Clarke, aceptando la mano de la tal Anya-, no debería de tardar muchoZ y encantada de conoceros.

\- Un placer -le responde la morena de ojos rasgados, girándose hacia la otra-. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o...?

\- Yo... ah... ¡NECESITOAIRE! -grita de repente la morena, antes de salir, literalmente, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Oh...

No le jo...

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esa? -pregunta Octavia, volviendo a la mesa.

Clarke no responde, sólo acepta el whisky que, menos mal, le entrega justo en ese momento el camarero, para bebérselo de dos tragos.


	13. XIII

Tampoco es que haya ido muy lejos, la verdad.

Se apoya en la pared del edificio de la esquina del restaurante. Lo suficientemente lejos de él para que les cueste encontrarla (no está muy segura de quién saldría a buscarla, la verdad), pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que la única neurona que le grita que haga el favor de volver por donde ha venido, deje de gritarle.

Se aprieta el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

Le está empezando una migraña.

\- ¡JODER! -grita, asustando a una pareja que pasa por su lado- Yo... ah... lo siento... Mierda.

Se alejan de ella con paso rápido y ella levanta la mirada hacia el negro cielo que asoma entre edificios, con tal vez un par de puntos brillantes que o son estrellas o helicópteros... o satélites... ese se mueve, ese es helicóptero. Y con la mirada clavada en uno de los puntitos que no se mueven, intenta pedirle explicaciones a sea quien sea ese ser superior que ha decidido gastarle esa broma.

Deidad omnisciente.

Destino cabrón.

Monstruo espagueti volador.

Aliens variados pero con ánimo de tocar las narices manipulando mentes humanas.

¿En serio?

¿Eliza es la hija de la amiga de Raven?

¡¿EN SERIO?!

¡Pero qué clase de casualidad es esa! Ni que fuese protagonista de una maldita historia escrita por un ser liante y con ganas de poner a sus pobres e indefensos personajes en situaciones enrevesadas y traumatizantes por diversión.

Se sobresalta al escuchar su tono de llamada y sentir la vibración en el bolso, que tiene agarrado como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y corre a sacar el móvil, parando justo al abrir el bolso y ver el aparatito con la pantalla encendida y el nombre de su hermana escrito en ella.

¿Lo coge?

¿Se enfrenta a la situación como un ser adulto?

¿O se va a casa, se mete en la cama y decide no volver a salir de bajo el edredón para el resto de sus días?

El teléfono decide callar, decidiendo por ella, y suspira agradecida, dispuesta a ponerse a andar en dirección a su casa, cuando Anya vuelve a llamarla.

Suelta un gemido lastimero, dándose por vencida. Por lo que coge el teléfono, descolgando y pegándoselo a la oreja, pero sin decir nada.

\- ¿Lexa? ¿Hola? -oye a Anya.

\- Hey, ¿que pasa? -muy casual, así se hace, que no se note que anda en ese filo entre el instinto de huida y el de ir a secuestrar a Eliz... Clarke, a Clarke y exigirle respuesta a cada una de los millones de preguntas que se le ocurren.

\- Pues no mucho, aquí, pasando el rato buscándote y preguntándome qué cojones está pasando. ¡Lexa, joder!

Se ayuda de la pared tras ella y se escurre por ella para sentarse en el suelo (estirando la tela de su vestido que decide no estar por la labor y casi la deja medio en bolas. Es más, debe echarle una mirada asesina a un hombre que alza una ceja al ver más pierna de la que debería).

\- No pienso volver al restaurante.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

\- Nada, me voy a casa.

\- Lexa, vete a la mierda si quieres y mándame una postal. Pero dime qué coño está pasando.

Vuelve a mirar ese punto estático luminoso del cielo (¿Estrella? ¿Satélite?), antes de responder.

\- Clarke.

Silencio.

\- ¿Clarke? ¿Qué pasa con...?

\- Es Eliza.

Más silencio.

Y su móvil le avisa de que se ha cortado la llamada.

¿Qué?

Esto... ¿la vuelve a llamar?

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? -le suelta su hermana, apareciendo de la nada junto a ella.

\- ¡Ah, joder! ¡Anya! ¿Qué narices...?

\- Te he visto de lejos, estaba caminando hacia ti mientras hablábamos. ¿Es en serio? ¿Eliza, la churri porno, es Clarke?

\- No es churri, ni porno... pero sí. Eso parece.

Su hermana se sienta a su lado.

\- ¿En serio? -repite Anya.

Lexa asiente.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Su amiga dijo el nombre que me puse en la app esa.

\- Pero puede ser una coincidencia de estas que nadie se espera y estuviesen hablando de otro Heda distinto.

\- No, es ella. Es... dios, es su voz.

\- Su voz.

Asiente de nuevo.

Porque esa voz la tiene grabada a fuego y puede escuchar ahora mismo sus gemidos sin necesidad de llamarla. Porque en directo, y pese al griterío del restaurante, le ha provocado un escalofrío que le ha recorrido la espalda de punta a punta.

\- Su voz -confirma Lexa, en voz alta.

\- Ja, puta casualidad.

Vuelve a asentir, para quedarse ambas en silencio, sentadas en el suelo de esa esquina.

Alguien les tira un par de monedas a sus pies.

\- Ah, disculpe, no somos... -intenta explicar Lexa, pero la señora que les ha tirado veinte centavos no la oye.

\- ¿Y que hacemos? Puedo cancelar mis planes y nos vamos a casa a... ¿qué se hace en estos casos? ¿Te atiborras de helado viendo pelis dramáticas? ¿Te alcoholizas?

\- No creo que las reglas sociales tengan nada para "acabas de localizar por puta casualidad a la chica de la línea erotica con la que tienes un cuelgue insano".

El timbre de un teléfono suena, y ve a su hermana sacar su móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo.

\- Es Raven -informa Anya.

Lexa vuelve a mirar el punto luminoso del cielo. O dónde cree que estaba. Ha desaparecido...

\- Volvamos, que sea lo que dios, el destino y los aliens quieran. Además, me he dejado el abrigo.

Anya asiente, levantándose, cogiendo los veinte centavos del suelo y aceptando la llamada.

\- ¿Sí? Ah, sí, todo bien. No, nada una tontería. Vamos para allá de nuevo, tranquila.

Y cuelga, sin dar más explicaciones, empezando a caminar hacia el restaurante con una agradecida Lexa siguiéndola.

No cree que fuese capaz de aguantar ahora las bromas de Raven. Ya de por si sigue luchando con la voz constante de su cabeza pidiéndole que huya.

Pero no. Si pudo hacerle frente al capullo de James McConnell en el insti para que dejara de llamarla La Huerfanita Lexa delante de sus compañeros, puede hacer frente a esta situación.

¿Verdad?

...

Por si acaso, avanza los dos pasos que la separan de Anya, quien sigue andando hacia el local, y le coge la mano. Porque su hermana mayor sigue siendo una sombra protectora en su vida, y la sonrisa que Anya le devuelve le hace saber que esta sabe que lo necesita.

Y suspira al sentir el beso en la frente que su hermana le da en la frente, y le abre la puerta para entrar en el restaurante.

\- Venga, Heda, a por todas -le susurra Anya, dándole una palmadita en el culo antes de entrar.

\- Idiota -susurra, entrando tras ella y dirigiéndose con la mirada baja a la mesa.

Cuando se atreve a levantarla, descubre a la tal Octavia mirándola seria y casi sin pestañear, y Eliza/Clarke con la vista clavada en el arroz que un camarero les está sirviendo justo en ese momento.

Un ambiente tenso, con un tío haciendo malabarismos con tres botellas vacías de vino detrás.

La verdad, no sabe qué pasa pero las ganas de volver a irse aumentan.

\- Disculpad, tenía que... -intenta explicar Lexa, buscando una excusa que suene convincente- una llamada urgente.

Sin saber dónde mirar.

¿A Clarke y compararla con la imagen mental que se había hecho de Eliza? ¿A Octavia y devolverle esa mirada intensa que no sabe porqué se la lanza? ¿Al malabarista que ha decidido añadir un par de candelabros a sus malabares? ¿O a Anya que observa la escena con una sonrisa digna de un tiburón que ha olido sangre?

Se decide por imitar a la rubia frente a ella y mirar el plato de risotto de pato (según el camarero) frente a ella.

\- Bueno, así que amigas de Raven, ¿de qué la conocéis? -pregunta Octavia.

\- Lexa compartió piso con ella en la universidad -responde Anya.

Lexa asiente, usando el tenedor para empezar a comer el risotto.

Y cuando se mete un poco en la boca es incapaz de evitar soltar un gemido porque OHDIOSESTÁBUENÍSIMOOOOOOO.

Una tos al otro lado de la mesa la obliga a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con Octavia dándole golpecitos en la espalda de una enrojecida Clarke, mientras esta parece intentar no morir asfixiada.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunta Anya.

\- Sí, disculpad, que es tan rubia que a veces se olvida de como beber -les responde Octavia, quejándose cuando Clarke le para la mano para que deje de darles golpecitos.

\- Todo bien, gracias. Ya está -dice Clarke, aún entre toses.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -le pregunta Lexa.

Clarke se paraliza, pese a la ligera y persistente tos.

\- Sí, yo... creo que necesito ir al baño.

\- ¿Crees? -medio sonríe Octavia.

Lexa ve como la rubia le murmura algo a su amiga, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia los baños. Sola, porque Octavia no se mueve. Simplemente sigue comiendo, bajo la mirada de Lexa y Anya.

\- No... ¿no habría que ir a ver si está bien? -pregunta Lexa.

\- Uy, sí, gracias -le indica Octavia, sin hacer ademán de moverse.

Esto... ¿va ella?

Anya la mira con ceja alzada, metiéndose más arroz en la boca.

Pues sí, sí, parece que va a ir ella.


	14. XIV

¿Por qué?

En serio, ¿por qué tiene que ser ella?

Suspira, pasando junto a un camarero que jura oír murmurar un "¿no pueden estar sentadas más de cinco minutos o qué?"

Querido camarero anónimo... y yo que sé.

En fin, avanza de nuevo hacia al baño, sin saber muy bien qué decirle a esa chica a la que sólo conoce de... bueno, de eso.. de hablar por... teléfono... porno... y esas cosas...

...

Llega junto al baño, y frunce el ceño, mirando a su alrededor en busca de Clarke.

No la ve. Es más, no hay ni cola para el baño.

Qué cosa más rara...

\- Esto... ¿Clarke? -llama, acercándose a la puerta del baño en el que puede ser que esté la rubia.

No obtiene respuesta, por lo que se acerca más a la puerta, levantando la mano para llamar dando un par de golpecitos, cuando la puerta se abre y, sep, Clarke aparece frente a ella, parando en seco al ver a Lexa tan cerca, tan de repente.

\- Ah... hey -Lexa consigue arrancar su cerebro.

Clarke sólo es capaz de responder asintiendo.

\- Estás... ¿estás bien? -pregunta la morena, al recordar que está allí por algo.

Y Clarke frunce el ceño porque la respuesta no está muy clara.

¿Está bien?

A ver, está... en shock porque, joder, Heda está frente a ella.

Heda, la misma con la que tiene una ligera obsesión (ignora la voz de Octavia de su cabeza riéndose al oír lo de "ligera").

Heda su clienta habitual.

Clienta, joder, de un servicio que debería ser anónimo.

Mierda, espera que no se haya dado cuenta la morena de quién es, o puede perder su trabajo.

\- Sí, estoy... estoy bien -responde por fin, ante la intensa mirada de la chica frente a ella.

Y, dios, qué mirada.

No, ¡no! ¡Mala Clarke! ¡Mala!

\- ¿Seguro? Me... nos has dejado preocupadas -indica Lexa, señalando hacia la mesa en la que Anya y Octavia se ríen de algo.

...

Muy preocupadas, sí.

\- En fin -ignora Lexa-, que queríamos ver si necesitabas algo.

\- Estoy bien, en serio. Un simple atragantamiento, sin efectos secundarios. Todo bien -le sonríe Clarke, intentando que deje de preguntarle, para volver a la mesa y poder terminar todo esto.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué coño pretendía al ir con el convencimiento de conocer a la "famosa" Heda? ¿El que sus miradas se cruzaran y los arcoíris y los bebés alados en pañal descendieran del cielo para marcar el comienzo de un épico romance entre clienta de pasta y estudiante de doctorado que se paga los estudios trabajando en una línea erótica de lujo porque su mejor amiga la convenció de que pagaban como para no tener que sufrir la maldición de la deuda estudiantil?

Ya, claro.

¿Y qué se había encontrado? A una morena de ojos verdes y mirada intensa, con un vestido de infarto que dejaba ver una larga y definida pierna que, santa diosa sáfica... pero que iba acompañada de otra mujer de rasgos asiáticos y alto nivel de sensualidad porque, OBVIAMENTE, una mujer como Lexa no iba a estar soltera.

Maldita sea Clarke y su impulsividad...

Ve cómo los labios de Heda, de Lexa, le devuelven la sonrisa.

\- Me alegro entonces -dice, carraspeando ligeramente antes de decir-. Y qué... qué coincidencia encontrarnos, ¿no? Quien hubiese dicho que iba a encontrar a Eliz...

Lexa no termina la frase.

Un segundo, ve a Clarke abrir los ojos tanto que teme por ellos y su integridad y, al siguiente, se descubre dentro del baño, con una mano tapando su boca y la rubia cerrando el pestillo de la puerta sin dejar de hacer "ssssshhh".

Una parte de ella, tiene la sensación de que va a morir en ese baño. Otra, recuerda sus conversaciones a lo largo de los últimos meses, y Lexa siente ciertas pulsaciones en ciertas partes porque, la verdad, ha tenido varias fantasías con Eliza y baños públicos (bueno, y Eliza y cocinas, y Eliza y despachos... fantasías con Eliza y punto).

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -le pregunta Eli... Clarke de repente, quitándole la mano de la boca y poniéndose lo más alejada posible que les permite ese baño.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?

\- ¡Sí! Mira, no sé qué clase de relación tienes con tu chica -"¿Mi chica?", se pregunta Lexa-, y paso completamente de saberlo porque no me importa en lo más mínimo -"Esto... ¿qué está pasando?", se sigue preguntando Lexa-. Pero no quiero que mi madre se entere de mi trabajo, y tampoco ando muy cómoda de que una... clienta sepa quién soy en la vida real. Se supone que es anónimo por algo.

\- ¿Clarke? -Lexa intenta llamar la atención de la rubia, que ha dejado de mirarla para clavar la mirada al suelo, moviendo las manos al ritmo de sus explicaciones.

\- Y no quiero ni hablar por el hecho de que, como se enteren de que he conocido en la vida real a uno de mis clientes... dios, me pueden echar y no tengo otra fuente de dinero, o encontrar otro trabajo que me permita tener la flexibilidad horaria como para poder trabajar en mi tésis.

\- Clarke -llama más fuerte.

\- Así que vamos a salir de aquí...

\- Clarke.

\- ...e ir a la mesa a terminar de cenar con tu novia y mi mejor amiga.

\- Mi nov... ¡CLARKE! -grita ya, cogiéndole de los hombros y girándola hacia ella.

Lo que no se espera es que la rubia se tropiece al girar, medio cayendo hacia ella y consiguiendo atrapar a Lexa entre su cuerpo y el lavabo, al que se sujeta poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la morena.

Está tan cerca, y su vestido es tan fino que el calor del cuerpo de la rubia se impregna en su piel.

El olor de su perfume invade sus sentidos, intoxicante y adictivo.

Esos ojos, esos putamente maravillosos ojos de intenso azul se clavan en los suyos, que dudan entre seguir mirando ese salvaje mar encerrado en esos ojos, o el rosa de esos labios que ya la llamaban cuando Eliza, cuando Clarke era tan sólo una voz al otro lado del teléfono, una voz anclada a su mente.

Y descubre su mano agarrada a la tela del vestido de Clarke, sin saber si acercarla más o mantenerla ahí. Dudando.

Pero antes... antes debe aclarar un detalle.

\- Es mi hermana -susurra.

Y ve la pregunta en los ojos de Clarke. Un "¿qué?" sin necesidad de ser pronunciado, cosa que agradece. Porque no sabe si sería capaz de sobrevivir a esa voz a tan corta distancia.

\- Anya, es mi hermana... adoptiva -aclara.

No sabe cual de las dos es la que se acerca primero, juntando sus frentes.

La oye, y siente suspirar. Y esta vez sí que usa su mano agarrada al vestido de Clarke para atraerla más, todo lo que puede, mientras acaricia su nariz con la suya.

Apenas unos milímetros entre sus labios y ya puede saborear su calor, y cierra los ojos al sentir una de las manos de Clarke dejar el lavabo y subir por su brazo, su cuello, lentamente, su mejilla y llegar a su nuc...

Tres golpes en la puerta del baño, y ambas saltan, alejándose.

\- ¿Está ocupado? -pregunta alguien fuera.

Joder.

\- ¿Hola? -sigue quien sea que esté detrás de la puerta, intentando girar el pomo.

Joderjoderjoder.

\- No... no deberías... no vuelvas a pedirme -oye a Clarke, quien cierra los puños con todas sus fuerzas-. En Velour, no vuelvas a...

\- Vale -asiente Lexa, preguntándose tras decirlo el por qué ha aceptado tan fácilmente.

Ve a Clarke abrir la puerta, saliendo e ignorando a la mujer que intentaba entrar en el baño. Esta entra, parándose en seco al ver a Lexa, y mirando confusa en dirección a la puerta por la que ha salido la rubia. Cuando vuelve a mirarla, la morena de ojos verdes simplemente pone gesto serio, alza la barbilla y sale del baño.

Cuando llega a la mesa, Anya está sola. Ni rastro de Octavia o Clarke.

Es incapaz de no fruncir el ceño, al mirar las sillas vacías, y su hermana se apiada de ella.

\- Tu churri porno ha venido y dicho que se encontraba mal, y su amiga y ella se han ido. Casi te las cruzas. ¿Todo bien en el baño? -termina preguntando, alzando una ceja.

Lexa se sienta a su lado, suspirando.

\- Todo bien -responde.

\- Bien... ¿bien?

\- Sin comentarios.

Oye la risita de Anya, y decide ignorarla para pensar en lo realmente importante.

Cómo conseguir contactar de nuevo con Clarke sin usar Velour.


	15. XV

Hay mañanas idílicas, de esas que te despiertas antes que ese invento del averno conocido como alarma, y todo es absolutamente maravilloso.

Mañanas dignas de Hollywood. Con desperece acompañado de música de flauta primaveral misteriosa sin fuente de origen claro, y que sientes que porque tienes las ventanas cerradas, que si no un par de pajarillos de dibujos animados revolotearían a tu alrededor, quitándote las sábanas de encima y ayudándote a vestirte.

Mañanas maravillosas y perfectas que hasta el café sabe mejor, y ya ni te cuento las magdalenas.

¡Nada te puede parar!

Mañanas guais.

De 10.

Pero esta no es una de esas mañanas para Lexa.

Para nuestra querida morena de ojos verdes, la mañana empieza con un despertar sin alarma de móvil (algo es algo), pero hora y media más tarde de lo que debería.

Mierda... ayer se olvidó de poner la alarma, y ya llega media hora tarde a la entrevista de trabajo que tenía esa misma mañana.

\- Jod... -empieza, saltando de la cama y, por culpa de una maldita sábana traicionera enrollada a uno de sus pies, termina cayendo contra el suelo-... ¡der!

Tampoco le ha gustado el sonido que ha hecho el movil contra la pared, al salir despedido de su mano. Y cuando se libera del maldito tentáculo textil que la ata a su cama, corre a coger el móvil, soltando un "noooooonononono" al ver que no solo tiene el cristal partido, si no que media pantalla está en negro.

Sep, una mañana de mierda.

\- ¿Lexa? -oye a su hermana llamarla desde el pasillo.

Se acuclilla, sin responder, escondiendo la cara entre las palmas de su mano, dejando caer por segunda vez el móvil.

Total...

\- Lexa, ¿todo bien? He oído golpes -se acerca la voz de Anya a su puerta, y oye como la puerta de su dormitorio se abre.

Sigue sin responder.

Bueno, si no aceptamos como respuesta un "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" que es el único sonido que Lexa emite tras la pregunta de Anya, y que consigue que esta se ría por lo bajo.

\- Entonces -Anya posa una mano en la nuca de su hermana, acariciándola-, ¿tortitas o tostadas?

\- Tirtitiiiiiiiiiiiiis.

Nota un beso en el hombro y siente, más que oye, como su hermana la deja para ir a preparar el desayuno.

Se frota la cara, echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de volver a coger el móvil, cerciorándose de que, sep, sigue con la pantalla rota y media en negro.

Suspira, soltando el aire lentamente.

\- Maldita sea.

Se levanta, arrastrando los pies, dejándose llevar por los sonidos de su hermana en la cocina. Hermana que, cual ser celestial bajado del paraíso eterno, le pone a Lexa en las manos una taza de café nada más aparecer en la cocina, en uno de los laterales del salón (porque, ¿quién narices necesita cuatro paredes en la cocina? Que viva el concepto de espacio abierto, menos que andar desde el sofá a la nevera).

-Alabada seas -le dice a Anya, quien alza una ceja al oírla.

\- ¿Qué?

Niega con la cabeza, no lo entendería.

Deja el móvil en la isla del centro de la zona de cocina, y avanza hacia su sofá. Se sienta, con cuidado de no tirar el café, y bebe un sorbo.

Sagrada bebida de los dioses cafeinómanos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho al móvil?

\- No ha sonado la alarma -responde Lexa.

\- Sabes, normalmente a la gente le encanta que no suene la alarma. No se cabrea con el móvil.

\- No ha sonado la alarma y mi cama me ha intentado asesinar.

\- Ya... esto... me lo vas a tener que explicar.

\- Hoy tenía una entrevista, la alarma no ha sonado. Al salir de la cama, me ha intentado asesinar enrollándose en mi pierna y me ha tirado al suelo. Y el móvil se ha ido directo contra la pared. A este paso, no consigo curro.

Un plato de tortitas aparece frente a ella.

\- Ya me jodería. Llama a papá, a ver si puede meter mano.

No, niega con la cabeza. No quiere meter a Gustus en esto. Aunque vaya a jugar al golf todos los fines de semana con uno de los socios más importantes de uno de los bufetes más importantes del país.

Es capaz de conseguir un trabajo ella sola, y ya le costó convencerle de que sólo le mandara ofertas de trabajo, en vez de pedir favores entre sus compañeros de golf.

\- No, ya me encargo yo. Tan sólo necesito un café y estas tortitas -responde, engullendo la primera

\- Perfecto -comenta Anya, sentándose a su lado con su propia taza de café y su plato de tortitas, que ahoga con el sirope que ha traído hasta el sofá.

Lo que Lexa no entiende, es el tercer plato de tortitas y taza que su hermana ha dejado también en la mesita frente al sofá.

\- Esto... ¿Anya?

\- ¿Mmmh?

\- ¿Y ese tercer desayuno?

Su hermana tan sólo mira su reloj, antes de responder con un simple y críptico:

\- Dos minutos.

\- ¿Cómo que dos minutos?

\- Dos. Minutos.

Y se calla, poniendo la tele y buscando el canal de economía.

A veces odia a su hermana.

Se mete otra tortita enrollada en la boca.

Bueno, pero sólo un poco de odio.

Y cuando el timbre de su puerta suena, Lexa se queda mirando a Anya, quien deja su plato y taza en la mesita, se quita migas de la mano y rodea el sofá para abrirle la puerta a, la madre que...

\- ¿Raven? ¿Qué coño...?

\- Eh, esa lengua. Que he madrugado tras la fiesta de inauguración de mi obra de arte de local para ayudarte con esa mierda de lío que tienes de vida amorosa -Va explicando su ex compañera de piso, dejando su mochila y abrigos en el suelo, y sentándose al lado inocupado de Lexa -. Porque anda que no puede haber un puto lío más absurdo que el tuyo, Lexa. ¡La puta princesita Griffin!

¿Cómo coño sabe...?

Mira, no hace falta ni que se lo pregunte. Una simple mirada a una sonriente Anya se lo responde sólo.

Maldita hora en el que juntó a estas dos.

Deja su plato, ya vacío, y bebe otro sorbo largo de café.

\- Que os den, no quiero saber nada.

Y se levanta, porque pasa de escuchar a esas dos y sus planes.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque tengo su número de teléfono -comenta como si nada la latina.

Y Lexa se tropieza consigo misma intentando pasar por encima de su hermana, quien tiembla por culpa de unas risas silenciosas.

Cierra los ojos, suspira mientras se yergue, girándose hacia Raven. Abre los ojos, la señala y le dice:

\- Un respeto, que es mi casa.

Pasa por fin por encima de Anya y abandona a las dos locas que pueden terminar de liarla más, yéndose a su habitación.

No quería pensar aún en Clarke. No sin antes despejar la cabeza tras todo lo ocurrido apenas unas horas antes.

Cierra la puerta de su dormitorio tras ella, y se quita la parte de arriba de su pijama mientras avanza hacia su baño, pasando por el vestidor.

Necesita tiempo. Tiempo para tener la cabeza fría y pensar en cómo llevar la situación. Tiempo para que esos ojos azules que tiene quemados a fuego en la memoria dejen de observarla. Para que el recuerdo de esa voz rota, que le pedía hace unas horas que no volviese a solicitarla en Velour, deje de rondarle la mente, recordándole otras conversaciones, otras veces en las que se rompió vía telefónica.

Se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior, entrando en la ducha y abriendo el grifo sin miramientos.

Una lluvia de agua cae sobre su piel. Fría durante unos segundos antes de llegar a la temperatura adecuada, pero dejando piel de gallina a su paso pese a todo.

Pega su frente contra la pared, agradeciendo la presión que el agua ejerce sobre los músculos de su espalda.

Dios, Eliza.

Clarke.

Sabe quién es.

Sabe cómo encontrarla.

¿Quiere que la encuentre?

Clarke.

La mano que permanece aún en el grifo, abandona este para poder usarla y quitarse el pelo que se le ha pegado a la cara, a las mejillas.

Dijo que no por Velour. No dijo nada de la vida real.

Clarke y esa maldita voz ronca que le eriza la piel y acelera el pulso desde la primera llamada.

Y la mano sigue acariciando piel, bajando por el cuello, suave, sin prisa. Sin pausa.

Coge aire, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones cuando se acerca a su pezón derecho, soltándolo al primer roce.

"Quiero oírte jadear", recuerda que le dijo la voz de Clarke, ya no de Eliza. "Quiero que juegues contigo, que te tientes. Quiero oírte jadear porque deseas tocarte pero no puedes."

\- No puedo -susurra.

La yema de sus propios dedos dibujan círculos alrededor del pezón, decidiendo abandonarlo y bajar por la sensible piel de su abdomen. Y un escalofrío le recorre al sobrepasar ese límite marcado por el ombligo.

\- Por favor -susurra ahora, como lo hizo en sus recuerdos de esa ducha con Eliza en manos libres.

No, Eliza no.

Clarke.

\- Clarke.

"Juega contigo, como jugarías conmigo. Tiéntate, hazte soñar con cómo va a ser, hazte ansiar vivirlo y, si eres buena, dejaré que llegues a la cumbre"

Sus dedos se enredan con los mojados rizos de su ingle, y es incapaz de parar el gemido que le nace desde lo más profundo del pecho. Se pasea las yemas suavemente entre los labios de su entrepierna, caliente bajo el agua templada.

\- Clarke.

Sí, decide, jadeando contra la pared.

Sí, va a contactarla.

Sí, merece la pena.

Sí, quiere intentarlo.

Porque esa voz ronca se rompió al decirle que no la solicitara más, cómo se rompió cuando le dijo "sí, ahora, tócate."

No tarda en encontrar ese maravilloso y endurecido clítoris suyo, que le reclama atención. La misma que le proporciona sin miramientos.

Las paredes de la ducha le devuelven el eco de sus propios jadeos pese al sonido del agua al caer.

\- Claa..aarke.

Esos putos ojos azules, cuyas pupilas dilatadas la observaban a tan escasa distancia en el baño del restaurante, y esa puta voz "quiero oírte, Heda".

La mano que usaba para intentar mantener el equilibrio con la pared, deja su posición contra esta para bajar, embistiéndose sin pensárselo con uno, no, dos dedos.

Las piernas le flaquean pero aguanta, aumentando el ritmo.

"Vamos, quiero oírte."

Clarke.

"Pierde el control"

Aumenta el ritmo, y pierde el equilibrio poco a poco, consiguiendo arrodillarse sin tener que parar.

Nota el cambio de marea en su cuerpo, el cosquilleo en sus mejillas que marcan la llegada de ese apoteósis final.

"Quiero oír como te corres para mi"

\- Por ti -gime.

Y la oleada llega, ansiada, deseada, y arrastrando sus últimas dudas por el camino. Intensa con esos ojos azules que siguen observándola desde sus recuerdos de anoche, y que ojalá estuviesen haciéndolo en directo.

Sí, joder.

Sí, quiere saberlo.

Quiere saber si Clarke es tan buena actriz, o si hay algo de real en toda la colección de llamadas que han tenido.

Sí.

Aunque aún tiene que decidir cómo cojones lo va a hacer.


	16. XVI

Frustrada, cierra el libro.

Total, ha leído la misma frase unas quince veces y su cerebro ha decidido planear por otros valles a partir de la segunda palabra en cada intento.

Hoy no va a poder estudiar. No tras todo lo ocurrido anoche.

Heda.

Maldita Heda y sus malditos ojos verdes y labios y el recuerdo de sus gemidos al oído...

Reconoce que usa demasiada fuerza al cerrar su portátil también, pero tampoco es como para que se le quede mirando media biblioteca. Suspira y se levanta, guardándolo todo en su mochila, que se cuelga al hombro.

La verdad, no sabe ni porqué se ha venido a la biblioteca para seguir corrigiendo su tesis doctoral antes de la reunión con su tutor mañana.

Apenas ha dormido esta noche por culpa del runrún de su cerebro recordando cada interacción con la morena, y reprochándose el haberse ido, el pedirla que no la vuelva a contactar.

"Y lo cerca que estuviste de escuchar los putos gemidos en directo", le recuerda su subconsciente a traición.

La verdad, agradece que el móvil empiece a vibrarle en el bolsillo. Aunque no tanto al ver el nombre de su amiga en la pantalla.

\- Un segundo -susurra, intentando no seguir llamando más la atención del resto de la biblioteca, y agradeciendo que ya estaba cerca de la salida-. Dime, perdona, que no podía hablar.

\- Uuuuuuuh, no podías hablaaaaaaar, ¿eeeeeh? -medio canturrea Octavia.

\- Créeme que no era por lo que piensas, estoy en Butler.

\- ¿En la biblioteca? Entonces no, no es lo que pensaba. Aburrida. Además, ¿se puede saber que haces en la puta biblioteca cuando ayer casi me arrancas el brazo diciendo que te encontrabas mal y que nos fuéramos a tu casa? Que soy fan de irme con chicas a casa y despertarme sola, pero no me jodas. ¿Se te ha pasado lo de ayer? ¿Y qué coño te pasó? Que te mando a la morenaza esa que no parabas de mirar al baño, y sales huyendo cual rata en barco hundiéndose.

Suspira, decidiendo ir a una cafetería a tomarse un demasiado necesario café.

\- No pasó nada, no es...

\- ¿Fue eso, entonces? -le corta Octavia- ¿Que no pasó nada en el baño y tú querías?

Puede escuchar el movimiento de ceja poco sutil de su amiga en el tono de su pregunta. Y está al borde de colgarla si no fuese porque necesita contárselo a alguien... y su vida social últimamente consta de dos personas. Octavia y su propia madre... y contárselo a Abby significaría contarle en qué consta ese trabajo secreto que está ayudándola a terminar su carrera y doctorado sin tener que pedir ningún préstamo de estudiante... No es una conversación que le apetezca tener ahora...

\- No exactamente.

\- ¿Sí pasó algo y no querías?

\- ¡No! No pasó nada. Casi, pero nada.

\- Casi.

\- Casi -repite, entrando en su cafetería favorita del campus.

\- ¿Y querías?

Suspira, porque es complicado.

¿Quería?

"Sí, querías. Anda que no hemos fantaseado de vez en cuando con una Heda en 3D, en vivo y en directo y sin cables telefónicos de por medio", aparece de nuevo su subconsciente.

\- Eso no viene al caso -termina respondiendo, ojeando los bollos del mostrador.

¿Le apetece más un muffin o un donut?

\- ¿Cómo que no viene al caso? Es todo el caso.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no?

\- Quiero que me expliques esa huida tras acercamiento morenil de ojos verdes que hasta yo la empotraba hasta que necesitara una silla de ruedas y cuerdas vocales nuevas.

\- ¿Qué te pon...? ¿Todo bien? -le pregunta el chico tras el mostrador, que debe haber notado el enrojecimiento repentino de la rubia.

\- Ah, un latte y un muffin de arándanos para llevar, gracias -responde Clarke, tras aclararse la garganta, en un vano intento de alejar la imagen mental que las "metáforas" de su amiga le han dejado por el camino, y dándole al chico un billete de 10 para poder pagarlo todo.

Odia a Octavia.

\- ¿Me lo cuentas o no? -exige, impaciente, su futura ex amiga.

En serio, tiene que ampliar su grupo social.

Con lo maja que es ella, ¿cómo es que sólo tiene una amiga?

\- Vaaaaaaa... -sigue Octavia.

Ah, sí, por su antisociabilidad nacida de su empeño en terminar el doctorado cuanto antes, y usar su tiempo libre para currar en Velour, cierto.

\- ¿Estás sentada? -le pregunta, cediendo ante la impaciencia de su amiga.

\- Estoy tumbada en tu cama, ¿te vale?

Acepta la bolsita con el muffin que le da el chico de la cafetería.

\- Me vale. A ver... así, para resumir, resulta que, en una estúpida coincidencia absurda del destino, al que odio en estos momentos porque tiene un sentido del humor que es para aplaudirle en la cara con una silla...

\- Esto... tu café -le avisa el chico, que la observa con media sonrisa pero el ceño fruncido.

Se va a plantear el no volver. Con lo que le gusta. Estará algo a tomar por culo de la Escuela de Bellas Artes donde está estudiando su doctorado, pero el Warren Hall hace el mejor café del campus.

\- Te estás yendo más por las ramas que Tarzán -indica Octavia.

Suspira.

\- La morena de anoche... -empieza, guardando como puede con una sola mano, el muffin en la mochila, antes de coger el café de las manos del chico.

\- Me gustaría enterarme de lo que pasa antes del fin de año.

Se aleja ya del mostrador, saliendo a la calle tras beber un sorbo del café.

Sí, la mejor.

\- Es Heda.

Bebe otro sorbo.

\- ¿Hed...? Espera, ¿quién es Heda?

\- La morena de ojos verdes.

\- La... no me jodas. Clarke, no me jodas.

\- Te dije que no me lo había inventado, que la que me cogió el teléfono era ella.

\- Dime que no te reconoció, Clarke, que te juegas el curro.

\- No me juego nada porque no vas a abrir el pico -amenaza, parándose en un paso de cebra-. Además, le he dejado claro que no quiero que me contacte.

\- Mierda, Clarke.

\- Lo sé. Lo sé, créeme, así estoy yo.

\- Que está buenísima pero no puedes catarla. No se cata a los clientes, Clarke, ¡regla número uno! Dios, la has cagado.

\- Que no he catado nada.

\- Ya, pero quieres, que ese casi de antes lo deja claro. ¡Quieres! Y la intención de catar es el primer paso para romper la regla de oro. ¡Clarke, la regla!

Se aleja el móvil del oído.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? No pienso volver a verla nunca más, te lo he dicho. No volveré al restaurante de mi madre, ya me inventaré lo que sea y todo el mundo feliz.

\- Te dije que la estabas cagando, te lo dije. Repite conmigo "no cataré a ningún cliente o clienta."

\- Octavia.

\- Que repitas conmigo.

Suspira, cruzando por fin la calle y poniendo rumbo al metro.

\- No cataré a ningún cliente o clienta.

\- No romperé la primera regla -sigue su amiga.

\- No romperé la primera regla.

\- Donde tengo la olla, no meto el dildo.

\- ¡Octavia!

\- ¡Que lo repitas! Que no me fio de ti.

\- Pues no lo entiendo, jamás te he dado motivos para que vayas pensando que me tiro a la primera de cambio sin pensar. ¡Que sé lo que me juego!

Su amiga no responde. Al menos no al principio. Y, cuando lo hace, hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera.

\- Eso es cierto, me llevas últimamente una sequía que hasta el Sahara tiene más acción. Bueno, espera, espera, ¿te conozco alguna pareja? Tia, ¡no me jodas que eres virgen! ¿Has catado alguna vez?

Le cuelga, pasa de responder.

Necesita buscarse amiga nueva que la apoye y ayude, y no una que le repita las reglas de oro de su trabajo.

"Reglas que quieres mandar a tomar por saco, reconócelo."

...

Maldito subconsciente.

Porque vale, lo reconoce. La obsesión que tenía por Heda era preocupante.

Era una clienta más, igual de adicta al trabajo que otros. Y, sin embargo, esa adorable torpeza del principio, el que le pidiese disculpas por tener que colgar antes de tiempo... o la cantidad de veces que concertaba citas pidiendo de nuevo a Eliza inmediatamente tras terminar una llamada...

La obsesión no era buena, pero no tenía fundamento y podía quedarse en eso.

...

No debía haber ido anoche al restaurante, no tras la llamada en la que le cogió ella el teléfono.

Una pequeña obsesión con un cliente que no conoces y no vas a conocer, que puede vivir en la otra punta del país, es una cosa. ¿Con un cliente con quien resulta que tienes conocidos en común? ¿Hola?

Peligroso nivel ponerte salsa barbacoa y tirarte a una piscina plagada de pirañas.

No.

Nein.

Non.

Echa el freno y aléjate, Clarke, aléjate. Invéntate algo para decirle a tu madre que no vuelves a ir a su restaurante (que la comida de Raven te da alergia de lo mal que os caéis), lo que sea.

Porque lo siguiente es salir de casa sólo para ir a las tutorías, y dejar de aceptar las malditas citas de Heda por Velour.

¡Cero contacto!

¡Cero!


End file.
